You Captured My Heart
by ShadowHunter19
Summary: Danger. Love. Strength. Power. Determination. War. Loss. Twin sisters Amethyst and Roxanne come to know those words very well. With their friends both by their sides and in danger, they face many obstacles together. There are good times and bad times. Really bad times. Then with his piercing green eyes and ebony black hair, Derek Hale captures her heart..and he never let's it go.
1. Prelude

A/N: Derek/OC and Stiles/ OC  
A/N: Bold Italic is Amethyst's older sister Roxanne is text and phone calls.

Prelude

* * *

_Danger_

My family and I don't exactly have nor live a normal life. In fact, our lives are pretty fucked up. And with that fucked up life comes lots and lots of danger. From the moment my twin sister Roxanne and I were born, we were thrust into a world of danger.

Our mom, Adara came from a very big and powerful pack of shapeshifters, although we don't know which. Being a shapeshifter allows Mom, Roxanne, and I to shift into any animal we please. We are faster and stronger than normal humans and most importantly, we heal faster than normal humans. That makes us **Freaks. Abominations. Inhuman. Not Normal.** That makes people afraid. They're afraid because they don't know why or how we are like we are. When people are afraid, they act out; violently. So, when we were born, there was instantly a bulls-eye on our backs. A bulls-eye placed there by afraid humans.

Our dad, Richard came from a ruthless hunting family but they didn't hunt regular animals. They hunted supernatural beings. They consider anything that was not human an _animal_. They're supposed to have a code but most of them don't follow it. If they do, they hide the information of the massacres they have committed from the rest of the hunting community.

They hunted us from day one and there were several times they almost succeeded in killing or injuring us. I remember the day after Roxy and I had turned twelve, we were playing in the forest near our house when they found us.

_I remember smelling Blue and Purple Wolfsbane, Nordic Blue Monkshood, Yellow Wolfsbane, and Gunpowder in the air. Hearing the sound of people shifting from side to side, the safeties of many guns being clicked off, the sound of arrows being notched into bows, and someone sliding a sword out of it's scabbard._

_I remember the dirt, grass, and trees warning me of someones approach. Telling me were they were stationed. Where to go. Where it was safe. What traps to watch out for and who was pursuing us._

_I remember arrows and bullets raining at us left and right. Back and front. Dirt and dust flying up and temporarily creating a wall between the hunters and us. The sounds and smell of hunters slowly surrounding us. Smelling my sisters panic. Her distress. My rage bubbling up from the pit of my stomach. Me turning into a lion and letting out a viscous roar._

_Running full speed at the men in front of Roxy. Watching them scatter. Swiping my paws at them but not hurting them, long enough for Roxanne to escape. I remember the sound of our chests heaving as we ran. I remember Roxy being too scared to shift. Me, as a lion, keeping pace with her. Running faster and faster, as we tried to out-race them._

_The whistle of something slashing through the air towards Roxy. Me jumping in front of her and the sharp burst of pain that shoots through my body. Roxy stopping and whirling around. Me pleading with her to leave with my eyes. Her hesitating but then taking off._

_I remember whirling around to a face an slightly older man holding a broad sword. Teasing and taunting him. Stalling. Hearing Roxy howl. That howl telling me she was safe. I grin spreading across my face. (Which was probably both weird and scary to see a lion grin) I backed up then ran forward. I hunkered down, gathering my energy iny my hind paws then leap forward, diving headfirst into the empty air. Midair I convulsed and turned into a pitch black raven. Soaring higher and fly away._

That was not the first nor the last time hunters attacked us. That would sadly not be the last injury I would sustained. But to me it was well worth it. I had protected Roxy and that's all I cared about. I would give my life for Roxy without a second thought if I was presented with the choice.

* * *

_Love, Loss &amp; Strength_

Love. Love is the wonderful beautiful, heartbreaking thing that everyone has to endure. Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage. Ash was my best friend, my shoulder to lean on, the one person I knew I can count on. He was the love of my life, he was my everything. Then he was taken from me.

Ash was my first love.

The love I had for him was fierce, wild and free. The love I had for him will _**never**_ ever go away. With love, you catch yourself in raw, unfiltered moments that only loving someone can bring out of you. You realize that having a crush on someone and being in love with them are completely different, because in a crush you can erase or ignore all of the impractical or less-desirable parts of what being with them would mean.

You absorb entirely new recipes, cultures, music, and inside jokes into your personality, without actually realizing you are taking them on (or imitating them). You always said that you weren't going to become that person who is obsessed with everything their boyfriend SO likes, but you absolutely are.

After you meet the parents for the first time, you start to understand that it is at once not nearly as scary as you thought it would be and infinitely scarier than you could have anticipated.

You learn what it means to fight healthy, and fight for something more long-term than just who wins this particular argument. You become part of a team and can understand disagreeing about something even though, at the end of the day, you both just want what the other one wants.

* * *

Loss.

As a shifter loss, is one of the many painful things that you have to learn to live with. To other people, loss is losing a favorite stuffed animal, pen, pencil, etc but to us loss means a hell of a lot more. As soon as we are born, we get targeted and when we get close to someone else, they in turn get targeted. It is awful because most of the time the people we get close to get seriously hurt or even killed and they were innocent. They didn't know anything. They were killed for nothing.

Because of this most shifters stay within their own groups. People like them. People that also have a target of their back because they aren't normal. Freaks. Supernatural. This way they don't have any innocent deaths on their souls. Any innocent blood on their hands. So, they don't ruin a persons life. That's why most supernatural communities are close. They don't want to endanger lives so they seek comfort and being around other supernatural people. Because we all have bulls-eye on our back we are comforted by the fact that people who don't know about us aren't getting hurt.

At the age of 14, I had a best friend and I was happy. When I was with him, I could forget about all the bullshit that was going on in my not normal fucked up life. He was my escape and I loved him for that and for many other reasons. Ash wasn't just my best friend, he was my first boyfriend too. Then in one foul swoop...he was taken from me.

_~Flashback~_

_"Ash! Stop. Please!" I giggle, trying to get away from him. He just smirked at me with his hazel brown eyes glinting with amusement. He throws his head up, laughing. A deep rich sound that was music to my ears. _

_"Why should I?" He asks teasingly, tickling me some more. _

_"Because I asked you nicely." I say with a pout looking up under my eyebrows at him. He stares at me for a second before crashing his lips into mine. He groans, tightening his grip on the back of my neck, pulling away and peppering wet kisses on my neck. I tilt my head to the side, allowing him better access to my neck. _

_"A-Ash." I groan arching mt back and my chest presses up against his chest. _

_"I love you." He whispers, pulling away to look at me. I freeze in shock and my mouth falls open. Disappointment flashes across Ash's face and I snap out of my shock. _

_"I love you too." I whisper and a wide smile stretches across his handsome face. He looks at me lovingly before leaning down and kissing me soft and tenderly. _

_"Aww! Isn't that sweet." A cold emotionless voice says, cutting through my happy mood and making the hairs on the back of my neck rise. My body is instantly on high alert and I jump up and stand in front of Ash protectively. _

_"Does your boyfriend here know about you?" He asks with a menacing sneer. I move so I have Ash completely behind me. I glare at the man and he steadily returns it. _

_"What's going on here?" Ash asks tightly, breaking me from my stare down. _

_"Nothing. His family just has a feud with mine." I say, tensing up at the guy's movement in the corner of my eye. _

_"I guess that's a no." The guy says with an evil grin. _

_"And he never will." I snap back. _

_"Why not? He should know exactly what kind of freak, abomination he's dating. What kind of monster you really are." He says pulling a gun and pointing it at me. _

_"The only monster here is you!" I shout, disgusted and I see rage flash in his eyes before he pulls the trigger. _

_"Amore Mio!" (My love!) Ash shouts. He launched himself forward and twisting his body around so he was in-between the man and me, we tumbled down in a heap. _

_It was almost comical. _

_That is ... until I saw the blood. _

_Ash's blood. Blood flowed from from his wound. I had never seen so much red. I opened my mouth to scream, to shout for someone, anyone, to save him, help him. Ash's pulse grew weak. His eyes began to flutter closed, but before they did, he parted his bloodstained lips and whispered, "I love you. Forever and Always. No matter what you are."_

_"I love you too. Always and Forever." I choke out tear running down my face. _

_My world swirled around me, but I forced the vision to remain at bay. I didn't want to know what the future would bring. Not now. Not when his body was limp against me. Not when his heart wasn't beating. Everything about him that had made him Ash, my best friend, my boyfriend and my protector was gone. _

_He was dead. _

_Dead, before I could tell him what I was or that he was everything I ever wanted in a best friend and boyfriend. Dead, before he could experience a life full of laughter and smiles. Dead before he even got married. Had kids. Dead before he could ever hold his kids. Before he could ever tell them he loved them. Or walk them down the aisle. _

_Dead. _

_Dead and gone. _

_And he wasn't ever coming back._

_After that I saw red. I gave into my animalistic rage. When I came to, I had torn the hunter to pieces. There wasn't anything left for the police to identify him with but I wasn't going to let the police find him. I dragged Ash out of the abandoned building at set it on fire. I watched it until it was completely gone and the only thing that remained was the hunters bones._

_That was the day I lost all my innocence. _

_That was the day I vowed to change._

_I vowed to never let anyone in again. _

_That was the day I found a new kind of strength. _

The weeks after Ash's death, I cried hysterically, and then I went numb-kind of like I was watching myself from the outside. I couldn't feel anything. The world didn't feel real. My parents didn't understand what he meant to me. We really loved each other. We could talk about anything and everything. When he died, the rest of the world kept going and no one knew what I was going through. No one could understand the pain I was feeling. I wanted the world to stop and I wanted to just scream out, "Doesn't anyone realize that I am hurt?"

I kept looking at people and thinking, 'You don't have a care, and look at me, one of my friends just died.'

'Things will never be the same.'

'Will I ever feel okay again?'

Never again, I decided. Never again will I allow someone to hurt the people I love. The I care about most in this world. The people who make my life worth living for.

* * *

Strength.

It's one of the first things you learn in Shifter's training. You are taught to not rely solely on your own strength but to use your enemies strengths against them. You are trained everyday for several hours until you are so exhausted you can hardly stand. You are forced to push yourself way beyond your limits. To make you stronger. Faster. To make sure you don't die. To make sure you know how to protect yourself. To stay safe from _them_. From Hunters. From the real monsters.

Being a Shifter comes with many challenges but by far the most difficult is Strength. From a young age, a shifter has to be taught Discipline and Control or they could get lost in the feeling of Bloodlust. To a Shifter, it's not just changing into different animal forms, it's like having several different animals that have minds and feelings of their own inside of you. We all have a very deep connection with our animal forms. We take on the animals form and in turn, take on the animals thoughts and feelings. If not properly trained, a young shifter could give into those feelings and seriously injure or kill a person.

It's like being an omega but not having a pack. To most wolves, their packs are everything to them. In a pack, a wolf feels its most comfortable. It has love, friendship, and loyalty surrounding it like a blanket or the calming scent of its mother. Now imagine all of that being taken away in the blink of an eye. Imagine just wandering trying to find that feeling again but not being able to. Slow but surely, the wolf will start to go mad. Soon it will become feral. Once that happens there's no saving the wolf. It would have to be put down.

To have perfect control of your animal counterparts is a very difficult task but some how my mother managed to. My mother was born to be the next Alpha of her pack despite her having other siblings. Some of which were older. From a young age, my mother began her alpha training. She was very patient and soon she was easily mastering her training, so much so that her mother had to start advanced training.

From very early on in her life, my mom had a connection with her animals that was never seen before. It was as if instead of animals inside of her it was like they were one and the same. They were as much apart of her and her personality as she was for them. It amazed her mother and father because not even they had as much control over their animals as she did.

Now since both Roxanne and I are twins, it is not yet decide who will be the next alpha. Because of that fact, the power of the alpha is in both of us. It will choose at the age of 16 which of us will become the next alpha. To do this it has to evaluate our actions, reasons and strength. And it will take a whole lot of strength to prove that you are worthy of the power of being an alpha. Once it is decided, it is said when the next alpha gains the alpha power there is pain like you have never experienced before. You have to have a very, very strong strength of will to survive the transformation.

When I lost my best friend/boyfriend Ash, I learned a new kind of strength.

"That which does not kill us makes us stronger."

Life will break you. Nobody can protect you from that, and living alone won't either, for solitude will also break you with its yearning. You have to love. You have to feel. It is the reason you are here on earth. You are here to risk your heart. You are here to be swallowed up. And when it happens that you are broken, or betrayed, or left, or hurt, or death brushes near, let yourself sit by an apple tree and listen to the apples falling all around you in heaps, wasting their sweetness. Tell yourself you tasted as many as you could. - Louise Erdrich, The Painted Drum LP

"Worry does not empty tomorrow of its sorrow, it empties today of its strength."

From then on I decided that, "Nobody can hurt me without my permission."

* * *

(A/N: Some of the things about love that I listed are not my words I got them off a website about love.)


	2. Becoming Friends: Pt 1

"A/N:Derek/OC and Stiles/ OC  
A/N: Bold Italic is Amethyst's older sister Roxanne is text and phone calls.  
A/N: All outfits, cars, and such are on my profile page  
A/N: Italic is implied sarcasm. Italic is also thoughts.  
A/N:

**This chapter is sort of like a flashback on how my character came to be friends with all of the characters in Teen Wolf. **

Chapter 1: Becoming Friends: Pt 1

* * *

Amethyst's P.O.V.

* * *

~~ Stiles~~

The first time I met Stiles, I was nine years old.

We had just moved in across the street from the Sheriff's Deputy's house when I saw him. He was a skinny little kid with adorable floppy brown hair and amazing whiskey amber eyes with gold and cinnamon colored flecks in them. I thought his eyes were breathtaking. To me, they were even better than glowing werewolf eyes but they were filled with such sadness and grief. They were breaking my heart. All I want to do was find a way to cheer him up.

I begged my parents to go meet him but in the end it was Stiles that came over to our house. He was kicking a soccer ball around in his front yard but he kicked the ball with too much force and it flew over and landed at the end of our driveway. He looked shocked at how far the ball had gone. He cautiously crossed the street and slowly walked up to our driveway. He grabbed the ball and turned to go but I jumped off the front steps and ran to meet him.

"Hi. I'm Amethyst but you can call me Misty." I say cheerfully when I reach him and he tentatively smiles back at me.

"I'm Stiles." He says, still wary of me. The way he is acting reminds me of young frightened werewolves.

"Hmm. Stiles. I like it, it fits you." I says and he gives me a goofy little smile.

"Can I play with you?" I ask shyly, crossing my arms behind my back and looking up at him under my long black eyelashes. He hesitates for a second before smiling at me widely and handing me the ball. I grin, drop the ball, and take off giggling. He chase me and we get into a game of soccer tag/tug of war. We were wrestle each other for the ball when frantic shouting reaches my ears.

"Stiles! Stiles! Where are you?" Shouts a man and we sit up. The man spots Stiles next to me and rushes over. He is tall with brown hair with hints of blonde on the top and the warmest brown eyes that instantly make you feel safe and protected, like he would never let any harm come to you.

"Thank Goodness you alright." He says the panic in his voice slowly going down. "Oh. Hi. Who are you?" He asks noticing me sitting next to Stiles.

"I'm Amethyst Adolpha Dux. We just moved in a couple days ago. Do you want to talk to my parents?" I ask curiously. He looks from me to Stiles before turning back to me and nodding. I stand up and laugh. Stiles and most likely me have leaves, twigs and dirt all over. I brush myself off the best I could before straightening my back, holding my head high and lead them in our house. I smell dad's surprise and worry as I open the front door and usher Stiles and his dad in.

"Daddy. This is Stiles and Stiles's Dad." I say and dad gets up and firmly shakes his hand. Dad is a tall muscular man with light brown hair with hints of blonde hair and the most gorgeous (in my opinion) blue grey eyes that in the world. They make you feel safe and protected like Stiles's dad.

"Hello, I'm John Stilinski. Stiles is my son." Mr. Stilinski says to my dad.

"Richard Dux. Seems like our kids get along pretty well." Dad comments, eyebrow arched at the state Stiles and I are in. I smile at him innocently before turning and whispering to Stiles "Want to go sneak a cookie from my mom?" and his eyes light up. At that moment I vowed to do anything I can to make and keep him smiling like that. To keep his eyes full of happiness and laughter

"We have to be careful though. Stiles is a little troublemaker." He says and my dad laughs heartily.

"So is my Lil Red. Seems like Stiles and her are going to be quite the pair of troublemakers." He remarks and I nudge Stiles into the kitchen. I cautiously peer around for mom but don't see her. I wave my hand forward, signaling to Stiles it is safe and sneak over to a batch of warm gooey chocolate chip cookies are cooling. I slip one off the cooling rack and hand it Stiles before grabbing another.

"What in the world are you two doing?" A stern voice asks and we freeze. Me with my hand in midair clutching a cookie and Stiles with his mouth over his cookie mid-bite. I slowly turn around and see my mom a semi tall graceful women with long wavy inky ebony black hair and stunning emerald green eyes frowning at us with a amused teasing glint in her eyes.

"Umm. Nothing." I say ruefully and she raises her right eyebrow.

"Oh really. Now, who's this?" She asks gesturing a Stiles. I nod at him telling him it's okay and he slowly chews up his bite and swallows.

"It was her idea." He blurts out with a guilty look and mom's lips twitch upwards.

"This is Stiles and sooo not cool." I say turning to mock scowl at him. He just shrugs and takes another bite out of his cookie.

"Nice to meet you Stiles. I'm Mrs. Dux but you can call me Mrs. D." She says smiling at him warmly. She takes both of our free hand and lead us to the living room where our dad were talking about sports. Boring.

"I found this two in the kitchen sneaking a cookie." Mom announce and we just grin at our dads as they shake their heads.

"Hi. I'm Adara." Mom says holding her hand out to Stiles dad to shake. He gets up and shakes her hand.

"John Stilinski."

"Well, John how would you and Stiles like to join us Saturday for a nice home-cooked family dinner?" She ask and Stiles and I turn and give Mr. Stilinski our hopeful puppy dog eyes. He glances back and forth between us before sighing with a hint of a smile.

"Sure but for now, Stiles and I have to get going." He says and mom nods.

"Bye now. See you Saturday." Mom says, smiling.

"By Stiles!" I say happily.

Little did I know but by befriending Stiles that day, that I would get a new brother. Our friendship would be tested but I was determined to stick by Stiles no matter what challenges stood on our way.

* * *

~~Scott~~

Once I met Stiles, Scott followed close behind.

They had been friends since they were born and that's hard to compete with, luckily I didn't have to. As soon as I met Scott, I knew I had another brother. He reminded me of a werewolf or a lost puppy. He had curly chocolate brown hair and warm dark chocolate brown puppy dog eyes that could get him out of most anything. It was at the Beacon Hills summer carnival that I met Scott.

I was scanning the crowd for Stiles and his dad when I spotted Scott. He was excitedly swiveling his head in every direction, his eyes trying to take in everything at once. Excitement, joy, and awe were reflecting in his eyes but he also had this fragileness about him that made me want to protect him.

Never let him get hurt.

Never let him feel pain.

"Mommy! Look!" He said pulling on his mom's knit jacket and pointing at the Ferris Wheel with wide eyes. I looked at him standing there eyes wide in amazement and I knew we were going to be friends forever. I grin and slowly walk over to him.

"Hi." I say and he jumped in surprise.

"Hi. I'm Scott." He says, turning back to the Ferris Wheel.

"Amethyst but you can call me Misty."

"Do you want to play?" He asks, eyes hopeful and wide and I can't help but grin and nod. He grins happily and grabs my hand and drags me off to the side to toss his bouncy ball back and forth. He kept tossing the ball in the wrong direction and laughing when I have to go chasing after it.

"Would you stop doing that?" I ask my voice angry but my eyes glinting in amusement. He just laughs and shakes his head no.

"Scott!"

"Lil Red!"

"Over here!" We call out in unison then burst out laughing. My mom, dad, sister and a young women and man walk towards us. The women is petite, sparkling dark brown eyes (just like Scott's) and curly dark brown almost black hair. The man is tall with warm light brown hazel eyes with wavy light brown hair and a stubble.

My sister Roxy looks nothing like me. We may be twins but unless you were told you would never be able to guess. Rox is has blondish brown hair with the same amazing blue grey eyes as our dad. Me on the other hand looks nothing like our dad but is a spitting image of our mom. I have long inky ebony black hair with bright green eyes.

"Mommy! Daddy! Look I made another friend!" I call out and run over them.

"Mom! Dad!" Scott calls out running over to the man and women and launches himself and the man. The man catches him and swings him around, Scott laughing happily, before setting him down. Scott turns to his mom and give her a huge smile.

"Now, who this?" Mom asks gesturing to Scott and I shoot back to the time she asked me that when I first meet Stiles and we were sneaking cookies from my kitchen.

"Oh, this is Scott." I say with a wide smile. The man turns to dad and extends his arm and they shake hands.

"Hi. I'm Rafe McCall. This is my lovely wife Melisa and our little troublemaker Scott." He say with a smile.

"Hi. I'm Adara Dux. This is my wonderful husband Richard and our little troublemakers, twins Amethyst and Roxanne." Mom say point at Roxanne and me as she says our names. I smile and wave at them happily.

"Twins?" Mrs. McCall asks, eyebrows raised.

"They're Fraternal Twins." Mom explains and Mrs. McCall nods.

"Makes sense."

I sigh in boredom. I suddenly smile and grab Roxanne's hand and drag her over to where Scott is standing and looking bored.

"This is my twin sister Roxanne." I say to Scott.

"Hi." He says shyly.

"Hi. Want to asks to go on a ride?" She asks and his face lights up.

"Yes."

"Definitely."

"Well, then come on." She say going over to where our parents are happily talking.

"Can we go on a ride?" We chorus. Our parents look at each other before smiling widely.

"Sure." They says and we squeal in excitement.

We pick the biggest roller coaster that they had and excitedly get in line. A few minutes later we are being strapped in two our cart. When we go up the hill our heart beats as fast as a cheetah. When we go down the hill there are a million butterflies in our stomachs.

As we slowly yet reassuring climb our way to the top of the steep hill, we look to your side and see the ground below inching away as we make our way towards the skies. As we reach the top, thoughts in our head are jumbled; fear, excitement, nervousness... As the cart comes to a sudden stop, our hearts are in our throat.

A sudden silence hangs above the train as the riders prepare for the stomach-turning descent. Before we know it, our hearts are back in our throat, our stomachs turning as we watch the hands of our fellow roller coaster fanatics sway in the air. The speed increases by the second, the wind blowing through our hair as we climb up the bumps, feel the shakes as the coaster twists and turns, and fall down to earth. The excitement rushes through us like the water in a river.

We scream with excitement.

Roxanne, Scott and I get to know each other and soon we are talking away. And just like with Stiles by befriending Scott, I got another brother. Our friendship would be tested but I was determined to stick by Scott no matter what challenge stood on our way and I know Roxanne feels the same way.

* * *

~~ Erica ~~

I met Erica the summer Roxy, Stiles, Scott, and I turned twelve. I hadn't ever notices her until then. In that moment she enter my radar and then never left it. If someone wasn't my friend or I didn't trust that person they didn't exist in my mind. I was hanging out in the Mall a town over from Beacon Hills when I spotted her. There was something about that was so familiar and it bugged the hell out of me. I ran my eyes over her features trying to figure out where I had met her before. She was blonde haired, browned eyed girl who seemed shy and tried not to stand out in the crowd of teenagers bustling about the mall.

With a jolt I realize where I recognized her from. She was Erica Reyes a student at Beacon Hills Middle School where I go and also has Epilepsy. She has had attacks in Coach Flintlocks gym class and other class. Not a lot of people pay attention to her including me but especially the popular kids like _Lydia Martin _and_ Jackson _(Jackass)_ Whittemore_. Right now she looks so confused and on the verge of a panic attack, that my heart goes out to her. I pretend to be texting while watching her to see if she meets up with anyone.

Five minutes later and she is still standing in the same spot and it doesn't look like she waiting for someone but more like she had her parents or parent drop her off here in an attempt to appear normal. I slowly walk towards her on a mission. I make sure my shoulder bumps hers but not to hard cause she looks kinda fragile.

"Oh, I'm sooo sorry." I apologize and she looks shocked. I'm guessing that when people bump into her they usual aren't the ones apologizing.

"It's okay. I'm fine, so we're good." She says with a tentative smile and once more I find myself vowing to do anything I can to make and keep her smiling.

"Hey, it's Erica, right?" I asks and again she looks shocked.

"Yeah. It's Erica. I'm Erica Reyes. How do you know me?" She asks narrowing her eyes but I can see the fear in them. She looks like she is expecting a verbal attack and it makes my blood boil. I can feel myself stiffen and Erica's fear grows. I can understand why she's afraid of me, I've seen myself when I get mad. I stand with my back ram rod straight, muscles tense, green eyes flashes and glinting with a anger and an air about me that just screams danger, and power. I smell her fear. It's very bitter and overwhelming. I force myself to relax and smile at her brightly.

"I'm Amethyst but you can call me Misty all my friends do." I say still smiling brightly at her and I can see her visibly relax and smile back at me.

"Does that mean were friends?" She asks tentatively, eyebrows raised.

"Only if you'll have me **but** be warned I am a troublemaker and a jokster." I say with my eyes glinting in amusement as she tries to figure out if I'm being serious.

"Oh what the hell. I've always wanted to do something stupid and dangerous." She says with a smirk.

"Damn girl. You've got some spunk to you." I say with a laugh.

"I guess."

"Lets go shopping." I say happily and we hook arms and walk away giggling. The next two hours or so he hit all of the girl shops in the mall. In the end Erica gets eight pieces of jewelry and I get nine.

Erica got a amazing Harry Potter 'Mischief Manged' necklace and I got a matching "I Solemnly Swear I am up to no Good ' Harry Potter necklace. We both got 'Always Sisters FOREVER friends' matching silver dog tags. She got a bronze colored necklace that says 'Never Judge A Book By It's Cover' while I got a black and silver cross dog tag.

We also got matching rings that have 'A Promise is Forever' on the inside of the bands while the outside's have three overlapping bands with a two diamonds. The only difference between our rings is that Erica's is gold while mine is silver. We also got two other matching silver open crossover rings that say 'Best Bitches' and 'Best Friends' on the outside of the band.

We got two silver matching heart necklace that say 'Best Friends' and 'Sisters Forever' that pull apart so each of us can have half of the heart. We have matching silver chain bracelets. Erica's has a key and says Forever while mine has a lock that says Friends and I also got a necklace that is bronze and says 'Little Asskicker' and has a tiny bronze gun on it.


	3. Becoming Friends: Pt 2

"A/N:Derek/OC and Stiles/ OC  
A/N: Bold Italic is Amethyst's older sister Roxanne is text and phone calls.  
A/N: All outfits, cars, and such are on my profile page  
A/N: Italic is implied sarcasm. Italic is also thoughts.  
A/N:

Chapter 1: Becoming Friends: Pt 2

* * *

Amethyst's P.O.V.

* * *

~~ Nate~~

The first time I met Nathan was the summer I turned fifteen. It was the summer after I lost Ash. When I lost Ash I lost my best friend. My Protector. My first love. And I thought I would never be all right after losing him. I wasn't ever happy. Even Scotty, Roxy, Sty (Stiles) and Rikki (Erica) couldn't get much of a response out of me. Then Nate appeared in my life.

I was sitting on a park bench in L.A. when I noticed a sexy looking light brown haired, warm brown eyed guy heading in my general direction. _"He is sooo cute! NO! Don't think like that Amethyst Adolpha Dux! You know what happened the last time you liked a guy."_ I remind myself.

"Hi." says a voice above my head. I look up and see his eyes clearly for the first time. He has the most vibrant brown eyes that seems to have different shades of brown in them. He also has a very alluring bad boy personality about him.

"Hi." I say tearing tear my eyes away from his eyes and look him up and down. He wears black dress shirt, tan pants, black combat boots, a red leather jacket, and a silver cross necklace. I look back up and see the guy smirking at me.

"Like what you see?" The guy asks smirking when a fierce red blush creeps up my neck and onto my face. _"Stop it!"_ I chastise myself. I haven't blushed like this since Ash.

"Am I sitting in your spot or something?" I asks in forced politeness, the warmth gone from my voice. He frowns at the change in my voice but then smiles again. He sits down beside me and starts texting.

"Sooo, I'm Nathaniel Vulcan and you are?" He asks.

"Amethyst Adolpha Dux." I say shortly. My knuckles are turning white with how hard I am clutching my book. I determinedly stare at my book ignoring him, hoping he will go away.

"Your kinda anti-social." He says and I can't help but snort at that.

"No I'm not. I love people but I'm a grenade. People tend to get hurt around me so I would like to minimize the casualties." I say my voice full of longing and regret. He frowns.

"I don't believe you. I believe that you are more afraid of being hurt than getting other people hurt. Other people you can help if they get hurt but yourself...you can't."He says and have to work really hard to contain my shock. That was such a sensitive and in-dept thing for a guy to say. He chuckles at the look on my face.

My old fighting spirit rears it's head. For a minute a flash of my old self appears. I can feel myself stiffen and Nathan's fear permeates the air. I'm sitting with my back ram rod straight, muscles tense, green eyes flashes and glinting with a anger and an air about me that just screams danger, and power. I smell is fear. It's very bitter and overwhelming. I force myself to relax.

"Just go away." I mutter and turn my back to him. He stares at me and I pointedly ignore him. Unfortunately for me he does not go away but instead stays beside me on the bench. I fidget trying to ignore him. I am hyper aware of his body warmth on my back. My body longs to melt into his warmth while my brain screams at me not to give in.

My heart longs to be fixed. **_I_** long to be fixed. I long for someone to wipe away the pain of loosing Ash.

To make me whole again.

To make me happy again.

To replace all of the bad memories with good ones.

Feeling annoyed at myself for feeling like this I lash out and unfortunately for him Nathan was the only one around for me to direct my anger at. "GO AWAY!" I snap my patience worn out.

"No." He say calmly and I stare at him in disbelief. My resolve to look strong breaks and I crumbly. I start to sob and he looks shocked. After a moment he hesitantly wraps his arms around me and pulls me onto his lap. I instinctively curl up into his chest and cry until I have no tears left. He gently wipes my tears away and cups my head. I try to pull away, to push him away but he doesn't let me.

"You are going to be okay. I know it hurts like hell right now but eventually everything is going to be fine and _**you**_ are going be be fine. You are going to be happy. I know what it feels like to lose someone you love but you will get over it. You will not forget them but you will be happy. You are a strong confident, beautiful girl and someday you will feel like it again. You will become the girl that rocks that sexy as hell outfit you're wearing with confidence again."

He says this with such confidence that I am completely and utterly shocked to my core. This stranger, someone I don't even know is telling me I will be alright. That I'll be happy. That I will learn to live my life again. That my life will go on without Ash even if he is still alive in my heart. As I look into his eyes, I believe him.

I don't know why but I **do**.

_~~Time Skip~~_

For week on end everyday I went to that park and sat on that same bench. And every time without fail Nathan was there. Sometimes he would talk about random things. Sometimes he would tell me about himself and his family. Sometimes he would read. Or play on his phone. Everyday week after week I would pretend to ignore him. Everyday I would tell myself I was just going to that park to get away from my parents and everyday I would be lying to myself.

I went to that park because of him.

And I hated it.

Yet I also loved it.

But I was also scared.

The last time I had gotten close to someone, that last time I loved someone they had gotten killed. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I brought that on Nathan. So, I tried to push him away, I really did but the harder I pushed him away the harder he pushed to get close to me.

I didn't realize how much I counted on Nathan being at our bench until the day he wasn't there. I had tried to be happy. I mean he wasn't going to bug he and he would be safe. But I waited on our bench just encase he decided to come back. An hour passed and then a half an hour. Dejectedly I head home. About an block from the park, a boy came running down the sidewalk and slammed into me. We went down in a tangle of limbs. He pushed himself off of me and I found myself looking into the gorgeous dark brown eyes of Nathan.

"Hey! Sorry I'm late. I lost track of time and fell asleep." He says untangle his limbs from mine and getting up. He offers me his hand and I take it. My heart unclenches and I subconsciously relax.

"It's fine. Do...do you want to maybe come to my house...and I dunno have dinner...with my family?" I ask nervously fidgeting. I giant smile breaks across his face. He looks so happy and triumphant. He knows he has finally broken down all my walls. All of the walls I built to keep people out well.. they're tumbling down.

And they didn't even put up a fight.

They didn't even make a sound.

Nathan was my saving grace.

He was everything I need and more at that time.

The day I let Nathan in was the day I gained another best friend.

And in the future maybe...just maybe something more.

* * *

~~Boyd~~

I met Boyd the summer that the gang and I turned sixteen. By the time I met Boyd I was slowly and steadily becoming myself again. I had five wonderful best friends, Roxy, Scotty, Sty, Rikki, and Nate (Nathan). The summer I turned sixteen had be pretty uneventful. I spent time with Roxy, Scott and Sty. Rikki, Roxy and I had plenty of girl only days.

I had just turned sixteen two weeks ago. I had wanted a car for my sweet sixteen but unfortunately for me that didn't happen. As I lounge around in my bedroom I daydreamed all of the things I could be doing right now if I had a car. I groan in frustration and head down stairs and out back into our second garage.

My dad is leaning over my sisters surprise present. He and I are restoring a '68 Chevrolet Camaro RS Coupe for Foxy. I already have plans to get it painted a glossy black with red stripes down the middle and red details. My dad straightens up and yelps when he sees me over by the doorway. He jumps and hits his head on the hood and lets out a couple curse.

"Lets not tell your mom about this...okay?" He asks turning to give me a sheepish grin. I grin and laugh. He tries to look angry but ends up cracking up. I smile softly at the sight of me dad laughing. He's a tall brownish blonde haired man with bright blue grey eyes the are filled with happiness. He has a stubble and smile line around his eyes and mouth.

"So...about that car you were going to get me." I say trying to take advantage of his happiness. He shakes his head in amusement.

"I told you. You need job in order to get a car." He says grabbing a once white but now black rag and wiping his hands off.

"Why do I have to get a job in order to get a car but Roxy just gets her car." I say pouting. I turn my puppy dog eyes to the max volume and look at my dad.

"Because she doesn't go around getting in trouble and getting arrested." He says pointing a wrench at me. I lower my eyes and blink up at him innocently.

"Go to Riley's Mechanic's. Ask for Riley. He a blond haired, green eyed guy. He's a friend and he could get you a job." Dad says and I sigh. Seems like he's serious about me getting a job.

"Fine. I'll go now." I say pulling my phone out and shooting Stiles a text to come pick me up.

"In that?" He asks and I look up.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" I ask looking down at me outfit. I am wear a burgundy floral lace crop top with white short and a brown belt, under my shorts printed tribal leggings that are see through with the tribal design crawling up my legs like a tattoo. I have on brown ankle boots with the top folded over reveling plaid lining and a brown hat. I have of my black triskelion earring with that matching necklace. I also have a wolf fang on a leather cord necklace on and with brown steam punk bracelet and my sleek black watch. To top of my outfit I have on my black and silver triskelion ring and a burgundy red and silver ring.

"Uh...your stomach and back or showing with that shirt and you're also showing to much leg." He says protectively. I give him a hug, giggling and running to the house. Stiles is already in front of my house and is leaning on his jeep, aka Rockin Roscoe.

"What's up?" He ask giving me a side hug. I snuggle in his chest and smile up at him.

"I need you to take me to a job interview." I say.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot I only exist to you when you need something." He say mock angrily, untangles himself from me and walking over to the drivers side.

"Yup." I say happily popping the p. He stops, widens his eyes, put a hand over his heart and plasters a hurt expression on his face. "You wound me." He says dramatically.

"You'll live." I say sliding into the passenger seat with a smile.

Once I get to Riley's Mechanic's, I get out and goes around, shoving Sty back in jeep by hand on face because I know that he will screw this up for me. I go inside right up to the front counter and look back. Stiles is craning his head around and flailing for some reason. I slap my hand to face and roll my eyes._ "Its like leaving a child in the car alone"_ I see the guy my dad described and walk up to him.

"Are you Riley?" I asks and he looks me up and down.

"Who's asking?" He asks with his right eyebrow raised.

"The multiple shows you stole that line from." I quip with a grin and he raises both eyebrows and mutter "Whelp" I squawks which is not like me at all and he snickers. I fold my arms and pout.

"I need a job. " I state and he raises his eyebrows again.

"Oh really" He says and I raise my eyebrows.

"Yes indeed, thanks for noticing, its not like I just said that two seconds ago." I snark back. I hear a noise, I turn and sees Stiles with his head out the window like a dog. I cringe and slowly turns back around.

"I need a car! My dad Richard is your friend and he says I need to get a job to have a car. I need a car before my friends kill me with stupidity. Stupidity is suffocating me in that car." I plead and he snorts.

"It isn't funny" I mutter.

"You've got quite an attitude on you." He observes.

"Don't confuse my personality with my attitude. My personality is who I am. How I've been acting since you meet me is my personality. My attitude depends on who you are." I say and he smiles.

"What do you have experience in?" He asks.

"Experience in dealing with morons." I say seriously. He grins and says "You have a job." I nod superiously and say "Of course, I am awesome like that" with a grin.

"Don't push it whelp."He says and walks away. I glare and stick my tongue out at his back and someone snorts. I see a huge guy and smirk at him, causing him to roll his eyes. I bounce over and latch on to his arm, blinking innocently.

"We're gonna be bffs." I say and he snorts again. I grin and saunter back down to Sty's jeep.

_~~Time Skip (Days)~~_

"Come B- Boy." I plead and Boyd looks down at me in amusement. I turn my puppy dogs eyes on and he breaks. I hear him sigh in defeat and grin

"Fine...I'll come with you to get a tattoo but if you get in trouble when your parents see it...I had no idea." He says and I cheer. I already have an idea for the tattoo I want. It is a crescent moon that is silvery-blue and has the words "What is simple in the moonlight, by the morning...never is." beside it. It's in cursive so it loops and swirls elegantly across my skin.

I also want a French tattoo up under my bra line on the right that means "Family, blood or not, chosen or not, is the best gift of all and should be treasured" It take a half an hour to get to the tattoo shop a town over and I'm already starting to rethink my decision to get two tattoo's.

"Ready?" Boyd asks and I nod bravely. I straighten my shoulders and march into the tattoo parlor. I stop in awe at all of the pictures of the beautiful tattoo's that line the wall.

"Can I help you?" A smooth sultry man's voice says from behind me. I spin around and come face to face with one of the most drop dead handsome men in the world. His eyes are so deep-set that his eyelashes touch the skin under his eyebrows, and they are dark blue, a dreaming, sleeping, waiting color. He has short brown hair and is completely and utterly drop dead gorgeous.

"Yeah I want two tattoo's." I say, find my voice again. I hand him my fake drivers licence and the pages that have my designs on them. He gives them a quick look over and shake his head.

"I can do this. Follow me."

I grab Boyd's hand and drag him back with me. He gets me settled in a chair and starts to get his equipment ready.

"Where do you want them?" He ask gesturing to my body.

"The moon one on my right leg under my bikini line and the other on my right side up under my bra line." I say gesturing to the spots that I want them.

"Okay...so the shirt and short/tights need to go." He says with a challenging smirk. I slip my shirt up over my head throw it at Boyd. I slip off my boots, tights and shorts and hand those off to Boyd also. I sit back down and smirk at him but I am all to aware that I'm only in my bra and underwear.

"Leg first?" He asks and I nod. I grip Boyd's hand and groan. He carefully cleans the area before starting. Half way through the first tattoo I groan and squeeze Boyd's hand tightly.

"First time?" The guys asks and I nod the tiniest bit.

"Names Theo and I got my first tattoo at sixteen too." He says and I look at him in surprise. My id said I was eighteen.

"How'd you know?" I ask and he grins an shakes his head.

"A hunch and there also the fact that you just confirmed it." He says with a smile. With a jolt I realize he had distracted me and finished the tattoo. He cleans and bandage my thigh before moving on to my chest. I realize that he distracted me so I wouldn't concentrate on the fact that a needle is putting ink up under my skin and got me to relax.

"You're still going to do the second one?" I ask surprise as I watch him clean up under my bra and makes sure there is plenty of black ink left.

"Yeah..I figured you would go to the other tattoo parlor in to town but I can do much better that them and I'm much safer too." He says with a shrug and finishes up the last line. Just then my phone rings and my eyes widen. Boyd shoots me a reassuring smile and answers my phone as he walks away.

"Now that your friends gone I can burn you tattoo's on." Theo says and again my eyes widen.

"I've tattooed enough were-creatures to recognize when someone's one." He says to answer my unspoken question. He grabs the blowtorch and I grip the arms of the seat with a death grip. He lowers the flames to my chest and I clench my teeth so I don't scream. He quickly and thoroughly burns my tattoo's on and bandages them.

"Thanks." I beam.

"No Problem. Come back if you want anymore." He says and I nod. I pay him and wave bye. I get in the car and we head home. With Boyd I got another best friend.

Another brother.

He was mine and I was going to protect him even if I died trying. Boyd and I became bffs. Bonding over cars, music and movies and tv shows. Later on we would become bwffs (Best Werewolf Friends Forever).

* * *

~~ Issac ~~

I also met Issac the summer that the gang and I turned sixteen. Just like Erica and I hadn't ever noticed him until the moment he appeared on my radar. And just like Erica he enter my radar and then never left. By the time I met Issac I was myself again. I had six wonderful best friends, I have Roxy, Scotty, Sty, Rikki, Nate (Nathan) and B-Boy (Boyd).

The summer I turned sixteen had be pretty uneventful. I spent time with Roxy, Scott and Sty. Rikki, Roxy and I had plenty of girl only days. I got my very first job at a mechanics shop, were I met and became friends with Boyd or B-Boy as I like to call him. I had a trip planed to go see Nate in L.A. near the end of summer. This summer couldn't have gone better in my opinion but I still had a lot of time of my hands. Since I had always loved France and wanted to speak French (The Language of Love) I jumped at the chance to take the summer french course they were have at the Beacon Hills High School.

It was there on the first day of class that I saw him. I don't know what drew my eyes to him but as soon as I laid eyes on him I knew we were going to have a amazing friendship. He is slouched down in his seat, practically begging no one to come near him. He has thick wavy brown/blonde hair and amazing aquamarine blue eyes. His nose is nice and his lips look extremely kissable. Luck would have it the teacher Mr. Clenden pairs me up with him for the whole class.

For three weeks I sat with him but never got up the courage to talk to him. My old doubt about bring humans into my life popped up and no matter how much I tried I couldn't get rid of them. So I stuck to observing him. The four and final week of the course I finally gathered my courage to talk to him about no homework related things.

"Thank you for _**finally**_ joining us Ms. Dux's." Mr. Clenden says as I enter my summer Advanced Modern and Ancient French class. I smirk cockily and say, "_Votre bienvenus._" (You're so welcome) in perfect French. Mr. Clenden glares at me and gestures to me to take a seat. When I do, he turns to the rest of the class.

"Alright for today's assignment you are going to be working with your partner. There is to be complete silence while you work. Your assignment will be to collaborate on a poem together. The topic is for the two of you to decide and it must be in french. _Bonne chance_! (Good Luck)" Mr. Clendon says.

As soon as he is done talking, I watch as everyone goes to their partners and pair up. I haven't made any friends in this class, but I do have Issac my partner. I scan the classroom till I spot him. I shyly walk over to the desk beside his and sit down.

"Hi." I say shyly.

"Um. Hi." He says glancing over at me. I hesitant then ask ""So, what do you want to write about?"

"R-Really? Y-You w-want **m-me** to p-pick the subject?" He asks in surprise.

"Yeah. Why not?" I ask sending a hesitant but reassuring smile.

"P-People don't u-usually let me pick b-because they think I'm weird." He says. My eyes flash angrily and I clench my fist. I catch sight of myself in the reflection of his silver water bottle and my eyes widen in surprise. My eyes had seem to have green flames dancing across my pupils.

"Why in the world would they think that? I mean you're drop dead gorgeous." I say while I internal chanting the phrase "Alpha, Beta, Omega, Past, Present, Future."

He blushes then says, "B- Because I work in the g-graveyard."

"Well that doesn't matter to me." I say giving him a smile.

"T-That's a f-first." He remarks.

"You know you kinda remind me of Scott." I say after a while. "He's-"

"Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski. I-I know. I s-see you talk t-to them w-when they're on t-the bench at lacrosse practice." He says and I nod.

"You on the lacrosse team or do you just watch?" I ask.

"I'm on the lacrosse team." He says kinda shy. I think for a moment and then snap my fingers at him and he flinches.

"Are you okay?" I asks suspiciously. I reach a hand out to touch him and I notice his hands go up instinctively to protect his face.

"Fine. You just scared me." He says unconvincingly but I drop the subject. I nod then hold out my hand and say, "Give me your phone." He does and at his questioning look I say, "I'm putting my phone number in your phone so I can text you my address after school tomorrow, so we can meet up and do something fun. I'm under Misty."

"Y-You really w-want to do that?" He asks surprised.

"Yes, Adonis." I say firmly.

"Adonis?" He asks curious.

"Yeah. In Greek mythology, he is the god of beauty and desire. Like I said before your drop dead gorgeous, so it's only fitting that I give you a nickname that means gorgeous." I says internally smirking at his blush.

"T-That's also my m-middle n-name." He says.

"Really now. Your parents choose a perfect middle name." I says smiling at him. I pointedly look at our notebooks and he blushes. "F-Friendship." he says and I nod.

A few minutes later Isaac nudges me and says, "I have: _L'amitié est l'un des plus grands trésors de la vie. Des amis qui sont fidèles sont toujours là pour vous faire rire quand vous êtes en bas, ils n'ont pas peur de vous aider à éviter les erreurs et ils regardent dans votre meilleur intérêt. Ce genre d'ami peut être difficile à trouver, mais ils offrent une amitié qui durera toute une vie._"

(Friendship is one of life's greatest treasures. Friends that are loyal are always there to make you laugh when you are down, they are not afraid to help you avoid mistakes and they look out for your best interest. This kind of friend can be hard to find, but they offer a friendship that will last a lifetime.)

"I love it." I say.

"I have: _Les meilleurs amis se serrer les coudes jusqu'à la fin, ils sont comme une ligne droite qui ne confiance à l'autre pour toujours, peu importe si vous êtes dehors, vous êtes peut être votre héros et sauver la journée, ils ne quitteront jamais votre côté, ils sont là pour vous aider quand vous tombez, vos vrais amis sont les meilleurs de tous. Quand je pense à notre amitié, je commence à voir, Les mots ne peuvent pas décrire ce que vous voulez dire à moi. Lorsque ce monde froid et dur a me solitaire et bleu, je regarde pour voir mon ange, mon doux ange, vous._"

(Best friends stick together till the end. They are like a straight line that will not bend. They trust each other forever, No matter if you're apart you are together. They can be your hero and save the day, They will never leave your side they are her to stay. They are there to help you up when you fall, Your true friends are best of all. As I think of our friendship, I begin to see, Mere words can't describe what you mean to me. When this cold, hard world has me lonesome and blue, I look up to see my angel, my sweet angel, you. )

"I l-like it." Isaac says.

"Do you want to write it all down nice and neat in French or should I do it?" I ask him.

"I'll d-do it." He says.

"Alright and I'll do the English version." I say and he nods. Six minutes later we are finished and waiting for the last few people to finish. To pass the time I sneak on my phone to look at funny post. I snicker softly and Issac gives me a curious look. I tilt my phone screen so he can see and he immediately starts to snicker too. I scroll down to read the rest of the post. Issac manages to laughs softly but I wasn't so lucky. I let of a loud and happy giggle.

"Something funny Miss Dux's?" Mr Clenden asks sternly glaring at me which just sends me into another fit of laughter.

"No Sir." I choke out. He continues to glare at me before turning to the rest of the class.

"Alright. Now that everyone is done I will have a few of you come up and read you poems out loud. " He pauses then looks at Isaac and me and says, "Since you seem to be enjoying yourselves Lahey and Dux's, you can go first. Decide which one of you is going to read the french version of the poem and which one is going to read the English version." He say gesturing mockingly for us to get up and stand to the side of his desk. We look at each other.

Issac looks panicked but I just gently squeeze his arm and smile reassuringly at him. Isaac picks up the french version and walks to the front of the class. I smile a hate filled smile at Mr. Clenden then grab the English version and stand beside Issac. He takes a deep breath, steeling his nerves and starts to recite the French version of our poem. At first he stumbles and stutter but he gradually grows more confident. It shows. He start to stand up straighter and speaking slow and steadily.

"_L'amitié est l'un des plus grands trésors de la vie. Des amis qui sont fidèles sont toujours là pour vous faire rire quand vous êtes en bas, ils n'ont pas peur de vous aider à éviter les erreurs et ils regardent dans votre meilleur intérêt. Ce genre d'ami peut être difficile à trouver, mais ils offrent une amitié qui durera toute une vie. Les meilleurs amis se serrer les coudes jusqu'à la fin, ils sont comme une ligne droite qui ne se déforme pas. Ils font confiance à l'autre pour toujours, peu importe si vous êtes dehors, vous êtes ensemble. Ils peuvent être votre héros et sauver la journée, Ils ne quittent jamais votre côté, ils sont là pour rester. Ils vous aidentquand vous tombez, Vos vrais amis sont le meilleur de je pense à notre amitié, je commence à voir, Les mots nepeuvent pas décrire ce que vous voulez dire à moi. Lorsque cemonde froid et dur a me solitaire et bleu, je regarde pour voir mon ange, mon doux ange, vous._"

When he finishes there is a loud applause and I wait till they are finished before I start. I smile at Issac proudly and he gives me a smirk. I blink shocked. I see a future wear Issac breaks out of his shell and becomes a sexy confident, arrogant, sarcastic asshole. Mr. Clenden clears his throat impatiently and I blush. The class snickers and I open mouth and start to read.

"Friendship is one of life's greatest treasures. Friends that are loyal are always there to make you laugh when you are down, they are not afraid to help you avoid mistakes and they look out for your best interest. This kind of friend can be hard to find, but they offer a friendship that will last a lifetime. Best friends stick together till the end,They are like a straight line that will not bend. They trust each other forever, No matter if you're apart you are together. They can be your hero and save the day,They will never leave your side they are here to stay. They help you up when you fall, Your true friends are best of all. As I think of our friendship, I begin to see, Mere words can't describe what you mean to me. When this cold, hard world has me lonesome and blue, I look up to see my angel, my sweet angel, you."

There is more applause as we take our seats. I start texting him and ignoring the rest of the people presenting their poems. At the end of the class I say, "Text you later." to Isaac before we go our separate ways.

* * *

A/N: The Quote "Don't confuse my personality with my attitude. My personality is who I am. My attitude depends on who you are." belongs to Frank Ocean. I would also like to thank my wonderful Beta for her help on this chapter. Boyd'd scene especially. Let me know what you think.


	4. Home Sweet Home

A/N: Derek/OC and Stiles/ OC  
A/N: Bold Italic is Amethyst's older sister Roxanne is text and phone calls.  
A/N: All outfits, cars, and such are on my profile page  
A/N: Italic is implied sarcasm. Italic is also thoughts.  
A/N:

Home Sweet Home

* * *

Amethyst P.O.V.

* * *

I climb down the steps of the airplane and look around. I've only been here for a few minutes and already the heat has enveloped me. I can't help but grin. In a few moments I will see my Mom and Dad, Adara and Richard. I glance around again and grin when I spot them.

"Gem!" Mom shrieks and throws her arms around me when I walk up to them. At the beginning of summer if she had done that I would have fallen and taken her down with me. Now, I have _way_ better balance.

I chuckle and wrap my arms around her waist. I breath in her scent and allow myself to relax. I look up and see the boyishly handsome face of my dad. With a pang I realize I just how much I missed them. I grin at my dad and he ruffles my hair fondly as we walk to the car.

"Lil Red." He says fondly.

A little while later as we pull up to our house, I look around. Across the street from us, Stiles's blue and black '80 Jeep (Rockin' Roscoe) is in the driveway along with his dad's sheriff cruiser.

"Later." Dad promises, seeing the look in my eyes. I grin. They don't know I'm home so that means I can surprise them and by surprise them I mean scare the crap out of them.

"Oh shit." Dad mutters. I hear and sent him a mischievous grin. Dad tries to shake his head no and glare at me but I conveniently don't see him. I grab my carry on bag that I took with me and walk into the house. It smells of chocolate chip cookie and my mouth starts to water.

"It smells soooooo good in here." I exclaim, sucking in deep breaths. Mom smiles. I searched the room looking for Roxy. She wasn't there. My heart drops. My twin isn't here. My sister isn't even here to welcome me back home.

"Here let me show you your room." Mom says nervously. While I was away my mom and dad redid my bedroom. When we walk into my room, I gasp in surprise. My walls was painted as if I was inside a forest. There is a black chaise sat under my three large windows. On the chaise is a green blanket and behind it is a tall black lamp. Beside my chaise is a small round black table. On either side of my windows are two giant floor to ceiling bookcases. Leaning against the right bookcase is my light brown country style guitar.

I have two nightstands beside my bed with black lamps. My bed set is a beautiful black bed frame with a gorgeous forest scene comforter and pillows. A small pillow with the words "Live well. Laugh often. Love more." sits front and center on the bed. I smile softly. Boyd gave me that. Above my bed are to framed sayings on old parchment paper that Rikki gave me. One says in forest green cursive writing "Throw me to the wolves and I'll come back leading the pack." and the other says in bold black and white block letters "I run with the wolves."

"Your bathroom is over there." My mom says, while pointing to the left. I go in and it is gorgeous. The first I see is the shower with beautiful forest background. It has a shower, tub, along with a sink, a full length mirror, and toilet. I walk back over to my mom and dad and hug them.

"Thank you, it's perfect." I say happily.

"Hey, don't forget to check out your closet." Dad jokes. I squeal and run over to my closet. It is a beautiful walk-in closet with a window and the end, shelves and drawers on either side of the wall, and a huge leather rug. On the front of my closet door are three framed pictures. The top one is a bloody red rose by a puddle of blood on old parchment paper. Roxy made that for me. The middle one is a saying. It says in big bold black letter "Born to be wild" Stiles gave that one to me. The last one is a sketch of a white rose on old parchment paper that Nathan sketched for me.

"Thank You! Thank You!" I exclaim and my parents laugh. This room matches me perfectly. My parents smile at each other and my dad wraps his arms around my mother and gives her a side hug.

"Told you she'd like it." Dad tells Mom and she rolls her eyes. She starts to shove me out of my room, him laughing the whole time. "Well, we'll leave you to it." she says over her shoulder, finally getting him all the way out of my doorway and closing the door.

When they leave, I flop backwards on my bed and sigh. After a few minutes I get up and go into my bathroom and get in the shower. When I am done, I put on my robe and walk over to my closet. I pick out my outfit. It is black studded shorts. The silver studs go down the side of my shorts and curve in a line under my pockets. I slip them on and grab a shirt. It is a black tank top that was too big so I tied it in the front. It has a yellow and black batman symbol on it.

I run a brush through my hair. I put yellow streaks in it this morning. I go to my jewelry box and pull out my silver wolf necklace and put it on. I grab my wide band leather bracelet with the silver buckles, secure it on my left wrist and put a black and yellow batman bracelet on my right wrist. I put in my batman earrings and put on my batman necklace.

I put my batman phone case on my phone and slip it in my black and yellow batman backpack with my headphones, keys, lighter and a yellow dagger. I put on my batman and joker rings, grab my sunglasses and start to leave before I remember to slip on some ankle socks and my black and yellow Nike batman shoes. I run down the stairs and grab my black vest. I slip it on. Time to go scare that crap out of some dear friends of mine.

"Mom, Dad, I'm heading out! Be back later!" I open the door as they reply.

"Okay! Love you!" Mom shouts, "And be safe!" Dad shouts and I roll my eyes fondly.

"Alright! Love you too. Bye!" I shout, then leave shutting the door tightly behind me. I head across the street to see the Stilinski clan. As I run up the sidewalk to the front door I notice that everything still looks the same. I grin. Scott owes me $20 bucks. In the beginning of summer Stiles announced that he was going to get around to painting the house. So, Scott and I made a bet. Scott said that Sty would start painting the house but not finish and I bet the he wouldn't start painting the house at all.

I lift the potted plant to grab the spare key hidden underneath when a shadow falls over me and clears their throat. I freeze then slowly look up. Mr. Stilinski is standing over me with his arms crossed.

"Papa Bear!" I exclaim happily, jumping up and wrapping my arms around him. He laughs and wraps his arms around me. I release my grip on him and step back.

"Look at you! You've grown. You're almost as tall as me!" He exclaims and I laugh.

"Stiles home?" I ask with a grin and he groans, a knowing look in his eyes. Whenever we all get together there is bound to be a mess and/or complaints to the station.

"Yes...but...no calls to the station about you three...PLEASE!"He pleads and I smirk.

"How else are we going to keep you guys on your toes?" I asks cheekily. He shakes his head in defeat and heads down the sidewalk to his cruiser. I start to head up to the door when an idea pops into my head. I spin back around and race over to Mr. Stilinski's car.

"Do you still have those two slime guns in the front closet?" I ask and his eyes widen. He frantically starts shaking his head no and I laugh.

On the last day of school one year Stiles, Scott and I wanted to do something fun. Something to celebrate our freedom. Then, I got the brilliant plan to start a slime war. It became a tradition for the three of us. So anyway, last year during our war we did it at Stiles's house and lets just say Mr. Bear was not happy with all of the paint the covered the outside of the house, the grass and the inside of the house.

"I'm going to take that as a yes. Thanks, Papa Bear." I say flashing him a mischievous grin and sprinting up the driveway to the front door. I slowly open the door and slip inside. I tiptoe over to the closet door and open it. A loud whine cuts through the air and I flinch. That hurt my ears. I quickly grab the two black guns and silently race up the stairs. I slink over to Stiles doorway and peer inside. Scott and Stiles are wrestling over the computer mouse. I slip inside and aim each gun at their backs.

_**WHOOSH**_

Somehow they hear the whoosh off the slime pellets rocketing out of the gun and spin around. Their eyes widen in horror as the pellets crash into their chests splattering them with Neon Pink, Green and Blue slime. Seeing them standing there covered in slime is too much for me and I burst out laughing. I whip out my phone and snap a few pictures. Blackmail material. Stiles grins and advances towards me. I squeal and dive under the start laughing and I scowl but can feel my lips twitching.

"Anyways, I want to do something fun so...go clean up." I says and they raise their eyebrows before heading to Stiles's bathroom. I perch criss cross applesauce on Stiles's bed. Not much has changed in the mouth and a half that I was gone. Soon the boys come back in freshly washed with clean shirts on.

"Knock. Knock."Stiles say looking at me expectantly. I roll my eyes.

'Who's there?" I asks in mock exasperation.

"Daisy." He says and I raise my right eyebrow. I haven't heard this one before.

"Daisy who?" I ask.

"They see me rollin! They hatin! Patrolling they tryin to catch me ridin dirty! Tryin to catch me ridin dirty! Tryin to catch me ridin dirty! Tryin to catch me ridin dirty! Tryin to catch me ridin dirty!" He says busting out in a spastic dance. His arms flailing. He thinks he looks so cool dancing but he doesn't.

"We can't be seen in public together anymore." I deadpan and he pouts. I will never admits this to Stiles but that joke was pretty clever.

"Come on! I thought we were going to go have fun."Scott whines. I grin and ruffle his hair as I pass him on my way to the door.

"Hey!" He shouts indignantly and I laugh. We all pile into Stiles's jeep and head into town. Laughing we spill out of the car and into the local coffee shop. I order us the Rocky Road Milkshake as Scott and Stiles argue if The Flash copycats the Batman or not. I smile in amusement, fondness and contentment.

Ten minutes later Scott and I are laughing hysterically at Stiles as he scowls at us. He flailing as he was arguing that nobody can beat Christian Bale as Batman when he knocked over a table and a bunch of books. I jingling of bells lets me know I have a text message. I unlock my phone and grins when I see it's from Rikki. I glance over at my boys arguing before slipping outside to check the text.

**Rikki: Hey! SO glad your back! Can I come over! **

**Me: Hey girl! I'm out right now. Sleepover? **I reply and her answer comes back lightning quick. She must have been waiting by her phone.

**Rikki: Hell yeah! **

**Me: Great! See ya soon sister! **

I reply getting up and walking forward, not playing attention to where I was going. I slam into a mans chest.

A **_VERY_** chiseled chest.

A very familiar chest.

"What where you're going Dux's." A familiar voice sneer. I step away from the guy's chest and look up into the hard cold gorgeous icy blue eyes of Jackson Whittemore. King of the Jocks and the most attractive and popular guy in school.

"If I throw a stick, will you leave?" I ask, putting hands on my hips and cocking it. He scowls.

"I can't talk to you right now; tell me, where will you be in the next 10 years?" He snarks back and I can feel my lips twitching.

"Ha. Ha. Can I trade you for whoever's behind door number one?" I ask and I think I see a hint of amusement in his eyes but it disappears quickly.

"How did you get here? Did someone leave your cage open? As a matter a fact...I bet it was those two weirdo freaks you're always hanging out with." He sneer and I feel my blood start to boil. I clench my fist angrily and he smirks. He loves to rile me up and get me angry.

"You freak are so stupid and annoying." He says goading me on.

"What the hell is your problem?" I asks and before he can answer I hold up my and exclaim angrily "You know what? Whatever Jackass!"He scowls. Suddenly I'm aware of how close we are standing. During our batter back and forth we had apparently be stepping closer and closer to each other. We are almost chest to chest.

I tear my eyes away from Jackson's eyes and look him up and down. His black jeans are tight but go over his shoes and he has on a black leather jacket over a tight fitting cobalt blue t-shirt. I look back up and see Jackson smirking at me and I blush.

"Fuck off." I say biting my bottom lip and looking down. He smirks one last time before pivoting on his heel and walking over to his sleek silver Porsche. I clench my fists. I hate him with almost every bone in my body but man that car is so awesome.

Jackson and I have a physical attraction to each other. How could I not have a physical attraction to him? With the combination of his blonde/brown hair and those gorgeous blue eyes.

After I got to know him, Jackson became more and less appealing to me. He was witty and had a sarcasm that made me laugh even when I was determined not to. But he a ass. A first grade doushebag. Now I can stand assholes. In fact I find them kinda attractive but I cannot stand them when they go after someone I love.

Roxy

Scott

Stiles

Boyd

Erica

Issac

They have all been on the receiving end of Jackson's sharp hurtful tongue. Hell...even I've been hurt my his sharp witted tongue. He is Witty, Smart, Short Tempered, Mean, Self centered, Arrogant, Egocentric, Conceited asshole. I clench my fist angrily and whirl around. I slam into a mans chest _**AGAIN**_.

A _**VERY**_ chiseled chest.

I stumble backwards. Just as I am about to fall on my butt a pair of buff black leather cladded arms catch me. I look up and swear this dude's eyes were glowing a bright icy blue but when I blink they are a pale yellowish green.

_"Damn is the man HOT!" _I think to myself and a fierce blush blooms across my cheeks. The man smirks like me knows what I'm thinking. My breath hitches and he grins even wider. With a firm yank he pulls me into his arms.

This man was gorgeous.

This man was a freakin Greek God.

I can feel the heat coming off of him and he smells like the forest, leather and a hint of whiskey. My breathing deeps and I bite my lower lip. He catches the movement and seems to be draw to my lips. He pulls me closer so that I am flush with his chest.

"Mis- OH!" The moment is broken and he loosens his grip on me. I flush a pale red and carefully extract myself from his arms. I turn around and smile at the sight of Scott looking at the ground while rubbing the back of his neck and flush a bright red that extends from his face to his neck. Feeling brave I turn back to the man.

"Later." I say low and sultry with a wink. His eyes widen and I laugh low and husky. He flashes me a quick wave and a smirk before walking away. I smile happily and skip over and hook my arm in Scott's. I trying to tell myself...no convince myself that the silly grin on my face is because I'm just happy to be home, that it's not cause of some random dude on the street but I'm pretty sure I didn't convince myself.


	5. The Night Before

A/N: Derek/OC and Stiles/ OC  
A/N: Bold Italic is Amethyst's older sister Roxanne is text and phone calls.  
A/N: All outfits, cars, and such are on my profile page  
A/N: Italic is implied sarcasm. Italic is also thoughts.  
A/N:

The Night Before (Their Lives Changed Forever)

* * *

Amethyst P.O.V.

* * *

I wake with a start. A little confused, I look around my room. The first thing I see is my floor to ceiling bookcases. I see my walk-in closet, my bathroom and my door. I breathe a sigh of relief and get out of bed. To most people it would be freezing but since my sister and I are shifter's we run at a hotter temperature than normal people.

Still feeling uneasy I go over and pull the curtains open. Immediately the moonlight floods in and I relax and turn my face up to the moon. I notice it's full tonight and instantly I get the urge to shift and run. A movement in the window catches my eyes but it's only my reflection. I relax and head back to bed.

**Thud**

I freeze. I open my door, shift into a cat and then run down the stairs. I shift back and turn and head to my back door. I open it and slip out. I pad around to the front and lean on the side of the house. I swing around and rush to the person and put one of my claws to their neck.

"Freeze," I say, my voice icy. The person freezes and slowly puts their hands up.

"Misty! It's me, Scott!" My best friend Scott squeaks, his voice cracking. I let out a huge sigh of relief and annoyance,I retract my claws and brush past him to turn on the porch light.

Then I turn to face him. "You asshole! What the hell were you thinking! You gave me a heart attack!" He shuffles his feet sheepishly.

"Sorry?" He offers with a rueful grin.

"What is that had been on of my parents uh? We love you guys but they don't like the fact that the three of us keep getting into trouble." I rant and Scott gives me his kicked puppy look.

I take one look and his face then exclaim "Damn you and your stupid kicked puppy look!"

Scott laugh then asks "Okay, we good?"

"Yeah, we're good." I say and reach up and ruffle his hair. He try's to duck but isn't fast enough and I smile.

"Boo!" I turn my head to see Stiles handing from our roof my his feet. I glare and say, "Really Stiles? I heard your thud from when you got on the roof I knew you were there the whole time!" He laughs nervously

"Like I was just telling Scooby here. My parents love you guys but hate the fact that I keep getting into trouble." I say with a pointed stare in Stiles direction.

"Why are you glaring and me and not Scott?" Stiles asks flabbergasted.

"Because your always the one that comes up with the crazy ideas that get Scooby and me in trouble!" I exclaim.

"Okay, okay. Did you forget why we came here in the first place? Though I am starting to regret it." Stiles says giving both Scott and me a hurt look.

"We came here to ask you if you wanted to join us on an adventure?" Stiles continues excitedly. I laugh, it has always-ed amazed me how Stiles can quickly go from one emotions to another in split seconds, it's almost like he's high or something.

"I don't know guys. I wanted to sleep in for school. I want to make a good first impression for the first day." I say and Stiles and Scott pout. They hang their heads and shuffle down the stairs and down the driveway. I look from Stiles to Scott to Stiles then sigh. "I am _so_ going to regret this in the morning." Their heads rise up, they stop and they grin at me.

"Yes! We'll wait in the car." Scott say and I nod and sneak back in the house. I pause at the door and whisper shout "Oh and I call shotgun!" and then close the front door and hurry up the stairs. When I get into my room I go over to my closet, turn on the light and shut the door. I grab black leather jacket and slip it on, making sure my silver wolfsbane dagger if securely tucked in my jackets hidden pocket. I grab a pair of ankle socks and my black and white lace high top shoes and slip them on. I grab my phone and slip it in my pocket. I finger my howling wolf coin necklace and take a deep breath.

I can do this.

I will not shift.

As I am sneaking out of my closet I grab my silver triskele wheel pendant on a long black braided cord necklace and slip it on. When I'm done I sneak out and run over to Stiles jeep and get in the front. As soon as I get in the car Stiles starts it up and drives away.

"So, what the deal?" I ask and instantly Stiles face lights up. "I saw my dad leave 20 minutes ago. Though it has been a bit longer since we came to get you." He says excitedly flailing his hands.

"Stiles, get to the point." I say tiredly with a yawn.

"Alright, dispatch called. They're bringing in every officer from the Beacon Hills department, and even state police." He says and I roll my eyes.

"Okay, so?" I say.

"Two joggers found a body in the woods. Now when I told genius over here," Stiles jerked a thumb at Scott. He asked me, "A dead body?," I of course sarcastically told him it was a body of water." I laugh and give Scott and disappointed look. He ducks his head and smiles shyly.

It takes us about ten minutes or so to get to the preserve. We get out and Scott suddenly says, "Are we seriously doing this?" Stiles huffs in irritation.

"You're the one whose always bitchin' that nothing ever happens in this place." Stiles pats his shoulder as he walks past Scott.

Scott hold out his arms and says, "I was trying to get a good nights sleep before practice tomorrow."

I walk up beside him and pat his arm and say "Awww, poor Scooby. Maybe someday all that work will finally pay off!" He flashes me an irritated glance and opens his mouth to speak. Before he can Stiles interrupts with sarcasm.

"Right! 'Cause sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort." Scott huffs. "_No_, because I'm playing this year."

I grin. "Go Scooby!" He rolls his eyes and continues. "In fact, I'm making first line."

"Hey, that's the spirit." Stiles glances at Scott. I smirk and run ahead.

"Everyone should have a dream. Even a pathetically unrealistic one." Stiles says. Scott shakes his head in annoyance and I feel a flash of guilt. I turn and wait for him and when he reaches me I put my hands on his shoulders and say " I was just joking. I believe in you, Scooby. If you believe that you can make first line then I believe that you can make first line."

He looks down at me and smiles his thanks. I squeeze his arm and slip ahead. "Just out of curiosity, what half of the body are we looking for?" I freeze and slowly look back at Stiles.

"Huh! I didn't even think about **_that_**." Stiles says and I groan and slow down. Scott looks a little frustrated. "What if whatever killed the body is still out here?" I look at Stiles, hoping he didn't bring us out here with the killer still at large.

"Also something I didn't think about." Sty says and I groan again. "I knew this was a bad idea! You know what?" I point at Stiles. "If I die, you stay away from my funeral." He grin sheepishly.

We get to a little hill and as we climb up, Scott speaks up again. "It's comforting to know you planned this out with your usual attention to detail."

"No kidding." I say, taking Scott's hand as he helps me up the hill.

"I know," Stiles says, sarcastically. Scott starts to wheeze and I slow down with him. "Hey Stiles!" He turns around, while Scott takes a hit off his inhaler I say, "Maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one with the flash light?"

"Yeah." Scott agrees. Stiles dives to the ground without answering. Scott and I get down beside him. Stiles is shining the flashlight straight ahead and his eyes are wide. We hear the bark of a dog and see flashing lights ahead.

"Turn it off!" Scott hiss at Stiles. He scramble to do as Scott says. Stiles gets up with an excited look on his face.

"Come on!" He races ahead.

"Oh. MY. GOD!" I groan and drop my head to the ground.

"He is an idiot." Scott gets up and pulls me up with him.

"Stiles," he shouts, taking another hit from his inhaler. "Wait up!" We chase after our brain-dead best friend.

"Stiles!" We whisper shout. He ignores us and continues running.

"Stiles!" We shout, _**AGAIN**_. He finally stops and turns to face us. Then he turns around as a police dog barks at him. I quickly pull Scott behind a tree and try to catch my breath. Damn! I can't get caught!

"Whaaaaa!" He screeches, flailing and falling to the ground. "Stay right there!" The cop shines the light in Stiles face.

"Hang on, hang on!" I flash a happy grin at Scott. It's Daddy Stilinki to the rescue! "This delinquent belongs to me." I poke my head out and snicker into my hands. Stiles lowers his hands.

"Dad! How you doing?" Papa Stilinski ignores the question in favor of one of his own. "So, do you uh, listen into all my phone calls?" Stiles shakes his head.

"_No_!" Papa Stilinski just looks at him disbelievingly and Stiles cracks. "Not the boring ones." Papa Stilinski gives him a stern look and then looks our way and we duck behind the tree again.

"So where's your usual partners in crime?" Stiles tries to bluff his way out.

"Who Scott? Sc-Scott's home. He said he wanted a goodnight sleep for his first day back at school tomorrow. It's just me. In the woods. Alone." Daddy Stilinski sighs.

"And what about Amethyst?" Stiles tries to fake a surprised look.

"She's at home, I guess. Why would we go to her house?" He laughs nervously. Papa Stilinski sighs again. "Three months ago I would have believed that. Now however I know she is on almost all of your little schemes." Stiles scoffs.

"That was a one time thing!"

"Yeah right. I know she is in deep with you and Scott." Daddy Stilinki says with a doubtful look on his face. Daddy Stilinski shines his light in our direction. "Scott, you out there! Amethyst!" We pause, then his voice comes a little more uncertain. "Scott? Misty?!" When we don't answer he turns back to Stiles and turns off his light.

"Well young man. I'm gonna walk you back to your car," he grabs the scruff of Stiles neck. "And you and I are going to have a talk about something called, "**_Invasion of Privacy._**" I breathe a sigh of relief as their voices fade away. A rumble of thunder makes me jump. As we turn and walk off we hear a chilling howl. We stop.

"Did you hear that?" Scott asks in a low voice.

"Yeah definitely heard that!" I say tense ready to shift at any moment.

We start to hurry now and Scott keeps glancing behind us. We both jump when some birds makes a noise in the trees. Suddenly a bunch of deer came bounding toward us. We cower on the ground and Scott pulls me under him and wraps his arms around me protectively.

It happens for what seems forever, but it finally stops. We get up and look at each other. "Did that just happen?"I ask.

"Yep." Scott say and gets out his phone and shines its light on the ground, I slip my hand into his. Guiding the phone's light over the ground, Scott doesn't find his inhaler but does manage to briefly illuminate a face. Dead eyes peer up from the pale, yet beautiful face of a young woman torn in half.

"Ahhh!" Scott and I lurches up and Scott tripping on his own feet and tumbles over an unearthed root of a tree. Suddenly, he's propelled down a leaf-covered slope, rolling head over heels right into a creek bed. I laugh then slid down too help him. Pushing himself up from the icy water, a breathless Scott looks up at the embankment down which he just fell. He's about to stand when a low growl stops us from moving.

Stops us breathing.

Something crouches in the shadows near Scott's right side. Something right behind me, as **_I'm_** on Scott's right side. Something very large. Scott slowly stands and says "Misty. There a giant wolf behind you. I want you to run."

"What about you?" I ask worriedly. There is no way in hell I'm leaving Scott to this wolf. If I have to I'll just run till he can't see me and shift.

"Don't worry about me I'll be fine just run when I tell you too. Ok!" Scott asks me and I nod.

"Now!" Scott shouts and I take off running. When I get father away I stop and shift, my clothes dissolve. I am a large creamish, white, tan and gray wolf. You can see my bones moving and shifting under my skin. Once I land on my four paws I take off back in the direction of Scott's screaming. When I get there I see I giant black wolf biting Scott's side, so I run full speed at the wolf slamming into it's side. As I am fighting the wolf I briefly see Scott get up and run away and then suddenly the wolf stops fight and runs away.

I start running until I hit the road where I turn back around and shift back. When I shift back my clothes instantly appear again. I check to make sure that my phone is in my jacket pockets, and that my knife is in my hidden jacket pocket on the inside. I see that everything is there I start walking in the direction of my house.

A shiny black Chevrolet Camaro car pulls up and a sexy male with ebony black hair, nice eyebrows a straight nose, some stubble, and nice lips rolls down the window. Oh My God...it's Mr. McSexy A.K.A. dude who I **_literally_** ran into in the beginning of summer.

"Need a ride?" Mr. McSexy says. I run and open the door and slide in flashing him a grin. "Even if you were the psycho murderer that's on the loose I would love to die while getting a ride in this car." He raises and eyebrow and I blush.

"Not that you are a psycho murderer!" I say.

"What? You don't think I could be a murderer?" Mr. McSexy says with a pout.

"Nah, your too hot to be a killer. It would be a crime if you **_were_** the killer."I say then blush when I realize what I just said. I buckle myself in as he starts to drive.

"What's your name?" He asks.

"Amethyst but you can call me Gem." I say and put my hand in my pocket and take out my mp3. When I notice there is a mp3 player hook up I ask "May I?" and he wordlessly gestures for my to go ahead. I hook up my mp3 and put on my "Favorite Songs" playlist. I relax when the beginning of "I Know I'm a Wolf" starts to play and I absentmindedly notice that Mr. McSexy briefly tense then relaxes.

"Any particular reason for the song?" Mr. McSexy asks.

"No, I just love wolves." I say shooting him a grin.

"So what else is on this playlist?" He asks.

"I Know I'm a Wolf, Howl, Howl, The Lion and the Wolf, Wonderland, Hungry Like the Wolf, Lil' Red Riding Hood, We Must be Killers, Your a Wolf, and She Wolf." I say having memorized the list of songs and what order they go in.

"Why did you say "Howl" twice?" McSexy asks confused.

"Oh. One is by the Unlikely Candidates and the other is by Florence and the Machine." I say and then a pleasant silence falls over the car.

"Wake up. Wake up." Someone says and I groan. "Leave me alone, Scooby. I wanna sleep." A pause. "I'm not Scooby." The voice is so offended I nearly giggle. The next thing I know I am being carried. Somehow he manages to climb into my room, which is on the second floor **_while_** carrying me. He sets me in my bed and turns to leave. "Wait, Before you go, what's your name?"I ask.

"My name is Derek." He says turning around to give me a soft smile.

"Well Derek, if you thought I was defenseless" I reach into my jacket pocket pull out my knife and without looking I throw it and just narrowly miss his head. "Think again."

* * *

**Bang. Bang. Bang.**

I groan and roll over and shove my head under my pillow. "Time to get ready for school!" my dad shouts.

I pull my head out from under my pillow. "Okay, I'm up!" I push-off the covers and go to my curtains and push them open. I grin with happiness. I walk to my stereo and put in my "Eminem" CD. It has all my favorite Eminem songs on it. The song "Survival" comes on and I bob my head as I go to the shower.

I hum along as I get undressed and slip into the shower. I step under the spray and flinch, the water is burning hot. I stand there for a few minutes to let my body adjust to heat. Once my body adjusts to the temperature I step under the spray and rest my forehead against the cool tiles. The hot water cascades over my body and relaxes my muscles.

I shake my head and grab my body wash. I take my time lathering my hair and body with soap and shampoo before rinsing off. The water is starting to cool down so I quickly lather my hair up with conditioner before rinsing that out. I reach down, turn off the water, and grab two towels, one to wrap around my body and the other to wrap around my hair.

I grab my lace burgundy crop top and black leather skirt with silver zippers up the front and sides. I slip into them, then grab a pair of back ankle socks and my burgundy gold studded heels and slip them on. I grab my howling wolf coin necklace and my silver trisklelion pendent with a burgundy gem in the middle on a black braided cord necklace and slip them on over my straight black hair with red cool aid hair dye in it.

I slip in a pair of burgundy rose stud earrings. I grab my sleek black watch and my burgundy stack bracelet and slip them on. I decide to forgo a pair of gloves and grab my silver wolf head mask and a burgundy and black ring and slip them on.

I grab black leather jacket and slip it on, making sure my silver wolfsbane dagger if securely tucked in my jackets hidden pocket. I grab my phone and slip it in my pocket. I slip my headphones, lighter and my school books into my backpack, grab my keys and head downstairs.

I grab my silver thermos cup filled with a chocolate banana ice cream shake and an apple from the kitchen before shouting "Come on Roxy! Time to Go! We don't want to me late!" I wait by the front door. When Roxy comes down I take in her appearance. She is wearing a dark red plaid shirt over dark wash ripped jeans and a pair of my black and red heels.

"Nice! Stiles will love it!" I says and she blushes.

"I don't like him in that way, so why would I care if Stiles loves it?" Roxy says but I can tell she's lying. I tap the side of my nose to let her know I can smell her lie. She blushes and studiously ignores me. "_**Sure**_. Mom, Dad were leaving!" I shout.

"Be careful and drive safely." They shout. I open the door and walk over to my car. I get in and start her up, grinning at the smooth purr she makes when I rev the engine.

When we roll into the parking lot with Wonderland by Natalia Kills blasting, all eyes are on us. I get to Scott just in time to see Jackson hit Scott in the back with the door of his silver Porsche. Jackson gets out and shuts the door. He stops by Scott and says, "Dude. Watch the paint job." Poor Scooby looked so confused it made me giggle. It brought their attention on to me.

"Come on! We've got better things to do with our time." I say ignore Jackson and walk past him and hooked my arm with Scott's. Jackson stiffens at the obvious jab at him.

"Thanks!" Scott whispers gratefully as we walk away.

"No problem. I believe in hate at first sight and it was definitely hate at fight sight with Jackson." I say and Scott gives me a dubious look. They all know of my crush on him. We are walking to the school when Stiles called out to us.

"Wait up!" We stopped and waited as he was desperately sucking in air. "Sorr-" He stopped his eyes wide. "That's way to much skin showing."Stiles says protectively and I grin. I look over and Scott has the exact same look on his face and I can't help it. I burst out laughing. Stiles turns and shyly looks over at Roxy.

"You look nice. I love the plaid." Stile says and I give her my famous "I told you so" look. "Thanks" she says shyly and then they turn back to Scooby and I.

"Now,What happened last night? Are you okay?" Stiles asks. I pretend to looks confused when Stiles looks over at me.

"He didn't tell you?" He asks and I shake my head.

"No, what is it?"

"Scott says something bit him." I make my eyes widened.

"Where? Let me see!" Roxy says and Scott sighs but pulls up his shirt. "Whoa!" Stiles says and reaches out to touch the blood stained bandage. Scott pulls back.

"Yeah. It was too dark to see much, but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf." Stiles and Rox glance at each other. Stiles speaks up, "A wolf bit you?"

"Uh, huh."

"Naw, not a chance." Stiles says.

"Yeah, there is 0% chance of you getting bitten by a wolf." Roxanne chimes in.

Scott scoffs. "I heard a wolf howling."

"No you didn't." Stiles easily dismisses what Scott says.

"Um, Sty? I heard a wolf last night too. Actually I heard it twice." He looks back and forth between us.

Scott speaks up, "What do you mean, no I didn't. How do you know what I heard?"

Stiles laughs. "Because California doesn't have wolves. Okay, not in like, 60 years."

"Not true!" Scott exclaims and I sigh and roll my eyes.

"I heard that too, Scottie." Rox says and his brow wrinkles.

"Really?"

"Yes, really!" Stiles exclaims. "There are no wolves in California." Scott glances away and back with a smirk on his face, "Really because I saw a murderous looking, beast-like black Van Helsing wolf and a large creamish, white, tan and gray wolf fighting" Scott says.

"What!" Stiles and Roxanne shout and I wince. Roxy turns and glares at me. _"I'm in trouble."_ I think. I frown, it's not like their going to find out that was me. Geesh! Everybody has their secret, some or just bigger than others.

"Well, if you don't believe me about the wolves, then you're definitely not going to believe me when I tell you I saw the body." Stiles spasms and Rox snap her head around to Scott in shock.

"You what?!" Stiles and Rox chorus in unison _**again**_. "Are you kidding me?" They ask.

"I wish. I'm going to have nightmares about it for a month. Ask Misty she saw it too. " Scott says.

Stiles turns and slaps Scott's chest. "Dude, That's freaking awesome. This is seriously the best thing that's happened to this town since..." He trails off, looking past Scott, Roxy and I.

We know without looking that Lydia Martin is close by. A second later I am proved right. "...since the birth of Lydia Martin who's walking toward us now." Lydia, a strawberry blonde bombshell struts past us giggling with her friend and doesn't even glance our way. "

Hey Lydia, how are you? You look...like you're going to ignore me." Scott, Rox and I share a look, then laugh at the longing look on our best friends face.

Stiles turns to look at us annoyed. "You're the cause of this, you know." He says, pointing a finger at each of us, "You three are dragging me down to your nerd depths." The bell rings and we head to the doors. "I'm a nerd by association. I've been Scarlet-nerded by you." I laugh and pat his chest.

"Poor Stiles, the nerd quoting the Scarlett Letter." I say with a laugh at his offended look. As we head inside I see Boyd so I change direction. "Boyd!" I squeal and run and throw myself into his arms. His stoic face breaks into a grin as he catches me and twirls me around.

"Hey, shorty. Looking good." He says and I scowl. I say I hate that nickname but secretly I love it. He sets me down and I do the once over on him. "I can say the same for you!" I grin. "You look like you've grown another couple of feet. How tall are you now? 6 feet tall?" He grins and shakes his head.

"No, I'm only 5 feet, 8 inches." I gasp in shock and playfully swat his arm.

"Only? I know some guys who would kill to be as tall as you!" He grins, his teeth bright white against his dark skin. I twine my arm around his and pull him down the hall. We head into our first period English class. I sit next to him, across from Scott and Stiles. Before I can say anything Mr. Curtis walks in.

"As you all know by now, there was indeed a body found in the woods last night. I'm sure your eager little minds are coming up with all sorts of macabre scenarios about how it happened but I've been told that the police have a suspect in custody." I look at Boyd and then over to Scott and Stiles.

We all shrug at the news as Mr. Curtis continues speaking. "A vagrant with a long history of psychiatric disorders was discovered camping out in the woods near where the body was found. Which means your undivided attention can be given to the syllabus outlining the semester on your desks. Read it now. And by read I don't mean skim."

I peer up and see Mr. Curtis looking at papers on his desk. I lean over and put my head on Boyd's shoulder and whisper, "How your car coming?" He smiles and leans down and says "Good, almost done I have to get new leather seats then I'm done."

"How much is that going to cost?" I whisper and peer up at Mr. Curtis.

"About $50." Boyd says looking at his papers.

"I'll pay for it and before you protest I'm doing this because you helped me with my car, so no complaints" I say and Boyd nods ok knowing there's no changing my mind.

I smile softly and look around. Stiles and Roxy are reading their syllabus but Scott is staring outside. I frown in confusion as he looks like he is listening to something. I follow his gaze and see a pretty girl talking on her phone. I look back at Scott. He couldn't possibly be able to hear that far away. It isn't possible unless you like Roxy and me and have supernatural hearing. I notice the principle joining the girl and look back to my paper.

After a few minutes the door opens and we all look up. The principle gestures to the girl and starts to speak. "Class, this is our new student Allison Argent." I sit up in surprise. Argent is a Latin name. It is a shorter form for the word Argentum, which literally translates into "silver." Of course, it is also the word for silver in French. I wonder what if her ancestry is the same Argent who hunt werewolves and if so... that might be a problem.

"Please do your best to make her feel welcome." I follow her with my eyes. She smiles shyly as she passes me to sit behind Scott who looks like all his dreams have come true. She puts her notebook down, then glances up to see Scott turned toward her, holding out a pen. With a relieved but curious smile, she takes it from him.

"Thanks." She smiles at him. Scott gives her a nod. He turns around, his gaze focuses on Stiles's desk where his friend's sunglasses sit. In the mirrored lenses Scott can see Allison reflected behind him and he can't take his eyes off her.

I smile and whisper to Boyd. "He's so cute, already falling in love with the new girl." I giggle. "

At least we know she won't be lonely." I glance back at her scanning her clothes. She is wearing a cute brown leather jacket, a clingy grey t-shirt, dark blue skinny jeans, a blue scarf and cute shoes. She has long black hair, a square shape face, pink lips, and brown eyes. All in all she is very pretty and she has that innocent beauty hanging around her and she is more than likely actually innocent.

She looks up and catches me eyeing her. She smiles awkwardly and I give her a reassuring smile. I turn back around when Mr. Curtis stands up and says, "Okay, let's begin with Kafka metamorphosis on page 133."


	6. Complications

A/N: Derek/OC and Stiles/ OC  
A/N: Bold Italic is Amethyst's older sister Roxanne is text and phone calls.  
A/N: All outfits, cars, and such are on my profile page  
A/N: Italic is implied sarcasm. Italic is also thoughts.  
A/N:

Complications

* * *

Amethyst's P.O.V.

* * *

When the class is over I say bye to Boyd and walk over to Stiles, Roxanne, and Scott. "Hey guys. What's up?" I says winding my arm in Scott's.

"Not much. Oh Yeah, Scott's totally head over heels for the new girl Allison!" Stiles exclaims. Walking though the door Scott goes to his locker and I wait by him. Scott and Allison, at opposite sides, look at each other and I smirk.

I start walking over to Allison when Lydia cuts in front of me and says to Allison, "This jacket is totally killer. Where did you get it ?" Allison looks surprised then says "My mom was a buyer from a boutique back in San Francisco." Lydia smiles and says "And you are my new best friend.". I snort and Lydia and Allison turn to look at me but then Jackson arrives and kisses Lydia.

I hear Hayley goes up to Stiles and Scott at their lockers and says "Can someone tell me how a girl who's here for five minutes can already hang out with Lydia's click?"

"Because she's hot... Beautiful people band together." Stiles says wistfully. I smirk at that then I notice that Scott seems to be listening to Lydia, Jackson and Allison's conversation so I turn attention back to them.

"So, this week-end, there's a party..." Lydia says trailing off. Allison takes the hint and asks "A party?"

"Yeah, Friday night, you should come." Jackson says then goes back to looking bored.

"Oh, I can't, it's family night on Friday... But thanks for asking." Allison says with a smile.

"You're sure? Everyone's going after the game." Jackson says.

"You mean like football?" Allison asks and I laugh but before I can say anything Jackson cuts in and says "Football is a joke here. The sport is lacrosse. We won national champion-ship last year."

"Because of the team captain!" Lydia says with a smile in Jackson's direction.

"We practice in a few minutes. If you don't have anything else to do..." Lydia says.

"Well, I was going to..." Allison starts to say but Lydia interrupts and says "Perfect ! You come!" and Allison looks so lost so I step in.

"Actually, Allison was going to go with me." I say and Allison sends me a grateful look.

Lydia looks me up and down then smiles sweetly and says "Great, we can all sit together!" then turns on her heel and walks away with Jackson trails after her. I clench my fist. I really don't like Lydia. I mean at the sixth grade prom...well never mind that.

"Sorry I tried." I say turning to Allison with an apologetic look.

"That's fine at least I might make two friends on my first day." Allison says with a very positive attitude. I smile and then say "I'll be right back." "Alright I'll be right here." Allison says and I walk over to the opposite side to the hall.

When I walk over to Scott, Stiles and Roxanne. Scott looks and me and says "Well!" "She going to be at lacrosse practice so you'll have a chance to impress her then." I says and Scott gives me a happy grin.

"Um isn't lacrosse practice in like 4 minutes?" Roxy asks and Stiles and Scott look at each other than run down the hall way to the boys locker room. Roxy and I laugh.

"Come on." I walk back over to Allison and say "Allison this is my sister Roxanne but we mostly call her Roxy or Rox." Allison smiles at her and says "Nice to meet you Roxanne. So should we go to the field?"

"Yeah come on." Roxy says and we walk out to the field and climb up the bleachers and sit down next to Lydia.

I hear a whistle blow and the Lacrosse Team's Assistant Coach gathers the team on the field, Stiles and Scott lagging behind. I hear Stiles and Scott's conversation and frown. "Just think about this. If you play I'll have no one to talk to on the bench. You really gonna' do that to your best friend?"

"I can't sit out again. My whole life is sitting on the sidelines. This season, I make first string." I notice Scott heads for the field, but he pauses noticing Allison in the bleachers.

"McCall! You're in the goal." I snicker as Scott jumps when the coach shouts at him. Scott trots over to the Coach and says "But I've never played goal." I shake my head and sigh. He wants to play the game, but when he get put in, he asks a lot of questions about it. Once again a sigh then listen in to coaches and Scooby's conversations.

Coach Finstock says, "I know. Scoring some shots will give the boys a confidence boost. It's a first day back thing. Get's them energized, jazzed up."

"What about me?" Scooby asks and I laugh.

"Try not to take any in the face." I can't help it and laugh. Stepping into the net, Scott glances to the bleachers where Allison, Lydia, Roxanne and I are watching them. I turn back and focus on them.

"Who's that?" Allison asks, pointing at Scott.

"Him? I'm not sure who he is. Why?" Lydia says and I roll my eyes.

"He's in my English class."Allison tries to say casually. I snicker.

"But that's not the only reason you're asking, is it?" Roxanne asks. She blushes and says, "Why would you say that?" I look at her knowingly.

"You think Scott's a hunk." Her mouth drops at my boldness. "How do you know Scott?" Allison asks with a hint of jealous.

"His name is Scott McCall and Sty were my first friends when I moved here. He's single, but I bet if you have anything to say about it, he won't be for long." I say and she blushes and looks down. I shrug, "It's okay, you seem pretty cool. Just...try not to hurt him okay? He's a good guy." She nods and looks back to the field.

Our attention is pulled to Scott when he crumples in pain. All of a sudden one of the bigger players charges forward as the Assistant Coach passes the ball to him. Catching it, he whips his stick forward, hurling the ball toward the goal. I wince as Scott gets the ball right to the face. I clutch Allison's hand as he falls to the ground. I feel a flush of anger as the team and the coach all laughing.

When the whistle blows, Scott is ready. The Assistant Coach passes the ball to the player who catches it and fires it right at the goal. I gasp in surprise as Scott moves startlingly fast, with an almost instantaneous reaction. Scott caught the ball. The coach looks dumbfounded, and I hear Stiles say, "Yeah!" I jump up shouting with glee.

"Scooby, you rock!" When the next player takes the shot, Scott catches the ball again. And then again. And again. Nothing can get past him.

"He seems like he's pretty good." Allison says.

"Very good." Intrigued, Lydia keeps her gaze locked on Scott who now stands with a far more confident posture. Until Jackson pushes to the head of the line. Glaring at Scott, he practically strangles the lacrosse stick with his gloves. The Assistant Coach tosses the ball up. Jackson launches forward, catching the ball and spinning around to fire it at the goal. The whole field is silent in anticipation, but Scott moves with supernatural speed and precision. The ball lands right in the pocket of the goalie stick. Stiles lets out a holler and is jumping up on the bench. The stands explode with cheers. Allison and I are clutching each other, shouting with glee. Lydia stands and gives a whoop as well causing Jackson to throw a look at her.

She returns his glare with a sly smile, a warning to step up his game. Grinning, Scott gives the goalie stick a whirl, spinning it with a flick of his wrist and sending the ball soaring right into the pocket of the stunned Assistant Coach's stick. I pump my fist in the air shouting and cheering.

Jumping down from the bleachers I run or to Scott and give him a big hug and say "You were _**AMAZING**_!" then I lean closer and whisper into his ear "And I'm pretty sure Allison thought you were too" Scott pull back and gives me a big happy grin and I smile back.

"Anyways I've got to go. Roxy you coming?" I says and she shakes her head.

"I'm going to with Stiles and Scott to look for his inhaler." She says and I give her a sly smile. She blushes and rolls her eye good naturally.

"Ok well bye guys see you later." I say and run over and get in my car.

_**XXX**_

When I hear Stiles jeep pull up to our house I jump off my bed and run over to my window and peer out. I smirk when I see that Stiles has already dropped Scott off and is now walking Roxanne up to the door. As soon as the front door is closed I race down the stairs and teasingly asks "Did he kiss you goodnight?" with a smirk.

She rolls her eyes and half halfheartedly gives me a push. "Foxy! Lil Red! Come help me set the table!" shouts our dad and we grin and walk into the dinning room. Once the table is set my mom brings a pot of steaming hot chicken and shrimp Fettuccine Alfredo.

"Mmm. My favorite!" I say, sniffing the air. Mom smiles then starts dishing out our plates. As soon as everyone has their plate we dig in.

"So, what's new with Stiles and Scott?" Dad asks and I smile.

"Nothing much." Roxy says.

"Mmm. How's Boyd?" Mom asks.

"Great! He only has to buy new leather seats for his car." I say still smiling.

"Good, Good for him he has worked on that car forever." Dad says.

"Dad can I have 50 bucks please?" I asks and Dad gives me a suspicious look.

"Well, since Boyd help me fix up my car I told his I would pay for is seats to return the favor." I says and mom gives me a smile and says "Sure."

"So, what's new at school?" Dad asks.

"Not much." Rox says. After dinner mom and I have a training session so I head to the backyard. I enter the forest behind our yard. I shift and start to run. Faster and faster. Soon my chest is heaving. I slow down as I reach a part of the forest I recognize as our training area. I shift back.

There is a small waterfall, outcroppings (our cliffs) where Mom. Roxy, and I jump off after a long tiring sweaty training session. Next to the cliffs is a large round bare patch of soil on the ground and I smile as I remember Mom shifting into a dragon and burning the grass away so it is only dirt. It is like a giant arena that Roxy, Dad, Mom, and I use for wrestling, combat fighting, and one on one animal fighting.

"Amethyst!" Mom calls, having already beat me here. I turn and see Mom standing in the center of the clearing next to someone. I squint then shout, "Satomi!" while running to her and giving her a hug. Mom smiles at us.

"What are you doing here? I thought you weren't come for a few more weeks?" I ask letting her go.

"Well, your mom called me and told me you were still having trouble controlling your shift, so I thought 'Why not' and decided to stop by." Satomi says fondly.

"How long are you staying?" I asks excitedly.

"Only three more days." Satomi says and I frown in disappointment.

"I know your disappointed but I have been missing Beacon Hills and I think it might be time to the pack here in the near future." Satomi says with a twinkle in her eyes.

"How is the pack?" I asks with a happier tone.

"Great. Everyone great. " Satomi says.

"How's Brett?" I ask shyly and both Mom and Satomi raise their eyebrows.

"He's good. He has excellent control over his wolf. Which is amazing because he joined the Devenford Prep's lacrosse team. "Satomi says.

"That's amazing." I exclaim.

"Alright. Alright. Enough chit chat. Satomi needs to help you control your shift." Mom says.

"Yeah so you don't get trapped in your animal form for two weeks like you did when you were 8 years old." Satomi teases and I blush.

Mom turns to Satomi and says, "I've tried everything I can thing of our mantra, meditation, making her focus on the sounds in the forest, and none of them have worked."

"Attack her." Satomi orders.

"Why?" Mom asks.

"I think I might know a way to help her control the shift but I want to see what she does when someone attacks her." Satomi says and mom nods and attacks me.

Mom shifts into her wolf form, she is an even larger wolf than me and she is a russlet brown with red eyes replacing her forest green eyes. Per Satomi's orders she turns and runs at me swinging her claws. I duck and start to chant.

"Alpha" _duck_ "Beta" _duck_ "Omega" _move behind her mom_ "Past" _sideswiped_ "Present" _half shifted_ "FUTURE" _with a roar I completely shift my body convulsing till I turn into a giant panther._

"Interesting." Satomi says as I shift back.

"When do you feel like you are most likely to shift?" Satomi turns to me and asks.

"When I'm emotionally. It's mostly when I'm really angry or sad but there have been a time or two were I was really happy and I shift." I say and Satomi nods.

"Can you help her?" Mom asks.

"Possible." Satomi says thoughtfully.

"Amethyst. What three things can not long be hidden?" Satomi suddenly asks after a few minutes. I look at mom, she shrugs, I then turn to Satomi and says "I don't know."

"Think Misty, I have told you this before." Satomi hisses. I stand there thinking for a few minutes then I grasps and says "The Sun, The Moon and The Truth." Satomi nods and says. "Yes. That is the mantra that I use to help the rest of my pack learn and control their wolf's need to shift when their emotionally."

"So, should I make her say 'What three things can not long be hidden: The Sun, The Moon and The Truth' to help her control her shift?" Mom asks.

"No." Satomi says sternly.

"No?" I asks surprised.

"I want you to say 'What three things can not long be hidden: The Sun, The Moon and The Truth' then say Alpha, Beta, Omega, Past, Present, and Future." Satomi says turning to me.

Why do I am I going to continue saying the last part if it didn't help me control the shift before?" I asks.

"Because they did work but they just didn't have a strong enough effect on you." Satomi explains.

"Sounds good. Thanks Satomi." Mom says in relief.

"It was my pleasure." Satomi says. We continue practicing for a few more hours before we head back to the house. I feel sore. I feel like I've used every muscle in my body. They burn but it's a good burn. I feel like I have better control over my shifts than I did before.


	7. Your Last Name was WHAT!

A/N: Derek/OC and Stiles/ OC  
A/N: Bold Italic is Amethyst's older sister Roxanne is text and phone calls.  
A/N: All outfits, cars, and such are on my profile page  
A/N: Italic is implied sarcasm. Italic is also thoughts.  
A/N:

Your Last Name was WHAT?!

* * *

Misty's P.O.V.

* * *

Stretching my arms out wide I arch my back and let out a yawn. Getting an amused looks from Rox, I roll my eyes and we head over to wear Stiles and Scott are hanging around their lockers. Wrapping my arm through Stile's, I lay my head on his shoulder. He stops mid sentence and smiles fondly at me.

"Still trying to convince Scott he's a werewolf?" I ask teasingly and Scott roll his eyes in exasperation.

"Not my fault he's been exhibiting werewolfy behaviors." Stiles says defensively. I smile and pat him on his chest and he huffs at me. I mouth 'He's crazy' to Roxy and she has to muffle her giggles. Stiles wipes his head around and looks at her, playfully looking wounded.

"Well I got to go." I say reluctantly unwinding myself from Stiles nice, warm soft chest.

"What about Lacrosse?" Scott asks and I smile encouragingly at him.

"I really do have to go but something tells me you'll kick ass at Lacrosse practice. " I say and as I'm turning I whisper, "Keep an eye on him." to Roxy. She makes a low hmm sound to let me know she heard. I hurry away. Jiggling my leg and grind my teeth I pull into the parking lot of the Beacon Hill Preserve.

My own little (not really) slice of paradise.

A shudder runs down my body and my skin ripples, you can clearly see the bones rearranging under my skin. Another shudder runs down the length up my body and then fur bursts out all over my body and I fall down landing on paws. Shaking my fur I grab my bag in my teeth and trot off, the trees seeming to devour me. Streaking through the forest I push myself faster and faster. Soon my chest is heaving. I slow down as I reach a part of the forest I recognize as my secret place.

There is a small waterfall, outcroppings where I like to jump off of. There is a bare patch of soil on the ground that I like to lay out a blanket and suntan or read or nap. It's my place to get away. To help center myself again, which is what I really need right now. This is the place that I can come to and just relax and be me.

Ducking behind a tall majestic oak tree I drop my bag and begin to shift back. Once more a shudder runs up and down my body and you can clearly see the bones rearranging under my skin. Another shudder runs down the length up my body and then I'm kneeling on the ground in human form again. Slipping off my black leather cowboy hat, I grab my two piece bathing suit out of my bag. Unbuttoning my black leather vest I slip it off my shoulders and quickly slip on my black fringe top. Kicking of my boots and socks I slip off my pants and underwear before slipping on my white and blue chain bikini bottoms. Grabbing my bag I shove my stuff into before swing it across my shoulder and stepping out from behind the tree and right into someones chest.

A _**VERY**_ chiseled chest.

I stumble backwards dropping my bag. Just as I am about to fall on my butt a pair of buff black leather cladded arms catch me. I look up and into the gorgeous green eyes of Derek Hale a.k.a the guy who has the body of a freakin Greek God.

"We really should stop running into each other like this." I quip as my heart flips in my chest. He narrows his eyes at me and glares. I wonder who shoved a stick up his ass, shit in his coco puffs and on top of that pissed in his coffee.

"You're on Hale property!" He barks out.

"Umm. Okay. I've been coming here (gestures to the clearing) forever. Now can you let me go?" He glances down and sees me in my bathing suit. His eyes roam over my exposed skin before meeting my eyes. His pupils over blown wide and are nearly black with lust.

I can see the desire written _**very **_clearly in his eyes. I stare with wide eyes, my heart pounding uncertainly in my chest. I gasps when suddenly his mouth is slamming into my mine in a rough and brutal kiss. Bringing my hands up I wrap my arms around his neck and press him closer to me. He cups my ass and I curl my legs around him as he spins us around and slams my back against the tree. He growls, low and deadly when I give his hair sharp tug. Heat floods through my body as he grips my hips and grinds against me.

He pulls me completely flush with his body and deepens the kiss even more. I slip my hand up his shirt and trace his abs. He nips at me bottom lip and I moan. The warmth is growing into between my legs and my breathing speeds up. I shiver as his rough calloused hands grip my waist and I allow my head to fall back. He leans forward and starts sucking a hickey on my collarbone. His hands slid up my legs and I start to throb.

He slids his nose across my neck and my mind just barely recognizes the muffled curses falling from his lips. I rock myself against him and mewl. Impossibly his eyes seem to darken even more and he captures my lips in another rough kiss. I can feel his rock hard length in between my legs and whimper. I arch against him and the friction makes us both gasp.

"Motherfucker!" Derek half hisses, half growls and a wave of lust washes over me. My whole body is burning up and I don't know whether I like it or not.

"My. God. More." I whimper as he rolls his length against my core and another wave of pleasure rushes through me. It was euphoria plain and simple. As his fingers slip up under the chains on the side of my bottoms the cloud of lust washes away from me and I freeze. A wave of embarrassment and shame washes over me.

OH. MY. GOD!

Two things are running through my head,

1: I totally want to do that again.

2: I'm not the type of girl that makes out with random guys. Or guys at all. Certainly not grumpy, hot as hell Greek God, bad-boys like DEREK HALE! That's just **_not_** me. Pushing against his chest and he sets me down. I wobble as my legs are shaking and feel like jello.

"Sorry! That was not like me at all." I say gushing apologizes and he smirks.

"I tend to have that affect on girls." He says nonchalant, his chest heaving. I stare at him in disbelief before giggling. I've always liked a guy with a sense of humor. Grabbing my bag I head over to the waterfall, drop my bag and dive in. My body smoothly cuts through the water as it ripple all around me. My head breaks the surface with my ebony hair slicked back. I watch as Derek watches that water trail down my throat and in between my boobs.

"Coming in?" I question and he jerks his head up. He seems to study me for a moment before toeing out of his shoes and socks. He hangs his black leather jacket of a tree branch before grabbing the bottom of his shirt and pulling it over his head. I immediately get distracted by his rippling bronze six pack and the line of black hair that lead down into his pants. Meeting my eyes he slips out of his jeans and throws them behind him.

Waltzing over he slips into the water with barely a ripple. Quickly ducking his head under the water I watch as he flings his head side to side. My eyes track the rivulets of water running down his chest as he runs his hands through his hair.

"Why do you come here?" He asks unable to disguise or hide the curiosity in his voice.

"To get away from my group of friends, my family to just be myself." I say. I had fully intended to tell him a lie but when I open my mouth the truth came pouring out. There is just something about him that draws me to him and **_apparently_** makes me tell him the truth. I am thankful that I'm not facing him.

"Where you clique now?" He asks with a sneer clearly in his voice and I whip around, glaring at him dangerously.

"I don't have a clique I have a pack. And before you ask the difference just remember there not the same thing. One is based on true loyalty and friendship, and the other is not. Don't mistake me for something or someone I'm not." I snap and the sheer amount of ice I ejected into my words surprises me. He seems to look at me with more respect though so that's a bonus.

"Sorry." He mumbles and turns around as if to leave.

"Wait you don't have to go!" I call out my eyes lingering on his triskelion tattoo in between his shoulder blades. I always have said, 'Forget Prince Charming! Give me the guy with tattoos and a bad-boy attitude'. He peers at me cautiously and I give him an encouraging smile.

"Nice tattoo." I say changing the subject and swimming closer.

"Thanks, have any yourself?" He asks and I move closer, hooking my legs around his waist. Pushing the fringe to the side I show him the elegant cursive french writing under my bra line.

"What's it mean?" He asks his voice low and rough.

"Family, blood or not, chosen or not is the best gift of all and should be treasured." I whispers before gesturing at the tattoo on my right leg, right under my bikini line. I hold on to his shoulders as he studies it. It is a crescent moon that is silvery-blue and has the words "What is simple in the moonlight, by the morning...never is." beside it. It's in cursive so it loops and swirls elegantly across my skin.

My eyes meet his and I suddenly notice our position. I freeze with my eyes wide.

His body radiates heat and I can feel myself get wet again.

"Umm. That ones basically is supposed to remind myself that my past made me who I am." I say pushing myself off of him and swimming away. We spend another hour or two before going our separate ways but not before is hot gaze burns me when he sees me in my tight black leather vest and white designer back paint splattered skinny jeans. Gabbing my phone I text mom I'm on my way home before making my way back to my car.

* * *

When I hear Stiles jeep pull up to our house I jump off my bed and run over to my window and peer out. I smirk when I see that Stiles is dropping off Roxy and he's even walking her up to the door. As soon as the front door is closed I race down the stairs and teasingly asks "Did he kiss you goodnight?" with a smirk.

Roxanne rolls her eyes and half halfheartedly gives me a push. "Foxy! Gem! Come help me set the table!" shouts our dad and we grin and walk into the dinning room. Once the table is set my mom brings a pot of steaming hot chicken and shrimp Fettuccine Alfredo.

"Mmm. My favorite!" I say and sniffing the air. Mom smiles then starts dishing out our plates. As soon as everyone has their plate we dig in.

"So, what's new with Stiles and Scott?" Dad asks and I smirk.

"Nothing much." Rox says.

"Mmm. How's Boyd?" Mom asks.

"Great! He _**finally**_ finished his car." I say with a smile.

"Good, Good for him he has worked on that car forever." Dad says.

"So, what's new at school?" Dad asks.

"Not much." Roxy says but then I gasp and say "Oh yeah. There was a new girl named Allison Argent and Scooby in total in love with her!"

"What did you say her last name was?" Dad asks with his voice kinda tight.

"Argent. Her parents Chris and Victoria Argent along with Allison just moved here. " I say and as I am speaking my father gets really pale and it looks like his eye are going to pop out of his head. If it had been anyone else I would have bursting out laughing but right now I'm worried.

"Dad! Dad are you okay!" I ask frantically.

"I'm fine. I just need to talk to your mom in the kitchen." Dad says and after my dad goes through the doorway into the kitchen mom turns to us and using her Alpha eyes and voice tells us not to listen in.

When they are gone I turn to Roxanne and asks "What do you think that they are talking about?" Rox shrugs her shoulders and goes back to eating. "Don't you care at all what they're talking about?" I asks frustrated.

Rox gives me an exasperated look then says "Of course I want to know _**but **_I also believe that mom and dad will tell us when there ready." I huff at her voice of reason and go back to eating. Twenty minutes later Mom and dad come back into the dinning room with brownies in hand for dessert.

When they sit down dad turns to Rox and I with a serious expression on his face. "I have to tell you something very important that you _**Must **_not tell anybody." He says after look at mom.

"Okay." Rox and I say into unison both of us feeling very confused.

Dad takes a deep breath then says "My last name is not Dux like I told you. Your moms maiden name was Dux and when we got married I choose to accept that as my last name. My last name was Argent" Dada says and stops to let that sink in and mom gives him an encouraging look.

"Wait! Your last name was WHAT!" I exclaim and mom gives me the stink eye.

Dad sighs then says "As I was saying my last name **_WAS_** Argent. I was born eldest child of Gerard and Katherine Argent. I was the oldest then it was Kate and the baby of the family was Chris. When I was just 6, Kate 4, and Chris 2 mom died in a tragic car accident. "

"When I was 14, Kate 12, and Chris 10 we learned that our parents were werewolf hunters and we started to train to become one too. At the age of 16 I was quite talented (So I was told) at hand to hand combat, and using knives and daggers. When I was 18 I was a more advanced hunter than my father. Now my father was a shoot first, ask questions later hunter that firmly believed that all supernatural creatures were evil and I agreed with him. "

"When I was 24 I meet your mother Adara and fell madly in love with her. We had dated for 4 months before I found out that your mother was a very powerful breed of shape shifter and because I loved your mother I realized that not all supernatural creatures were bad. Two years after I meet your mother we were happily married. During those first two years I took hunting jobs that I was sure the creatures were killing innocent people."

" That all changed when I found out that your mother was pregnant with twins. I decided to retire from hunting and enter a police academy to become a police officer. Now Chris got married two years before me to his wife Victoria and then had Allison two years before you guys came along. Long story short Roxanne and you are Allison's aunts."

Rox and I exchange a long look and then we both kinda go into our own worlds. "Wait don't hunting families have a code they live by?" Rox asks with a questioning look at dad and he shakes his head yes.

"So, what is the Argent's?" I ask. Mom cuts in and says "The Argent's code is in Latin but it translates into "We Hunt those Who Hunt Us" but when we first got married your dad and I came up with our own code that is also Latin that translate into "We Hunt those that Hurt Innocents. "

"Wow!" Rox and I say in union and then we burst out laughing which seems to dissolve any tension in the room.

When were done talking I walk up the stairs and slip into my room. I flop down on my bed and craw over to my little table I keep by my bed and pull out the picture of my best friend and start crying. "I wish you were here NC." I say and then put his picture back. As I am putting his picture back I hear a growl and I whip around and look at my window. I swear I see Derek's face in the window but when I get up and look out my window no one is there.

* * *

Derek's P.O.V.

* * *

I growl in frustration. That **stupid, fucking, _human_ **girl! I growl again and punch a tree. That **stupid, fucking, _human_ **girl, with her **stupid, fucking, _human _**boy!

I really fucking hate that I really fucking hate she has a boyfriend.

I rear back and slam my fists into a large boulder. It splits apart with a loud crack. My chest heaves and I start to run. Faster and faster, I try and out race my thoughts...my feelings.

_That's right. _A voice whispers in my head. _You really do** care** about her. Stop running, stop hiding. Go back, hug her, kiss her. Dry her tears, make her forget any other guy._

I slow down as I reach a part of the forest I recognize all too well. I slowly walk into the clearing my family and I came to when I was younger.

It is our own slice of nature.

_Was_ our own slice of nature.

There is a small waterfall, outcroppings (our cliffs) where Cora, Peter and Laura would jump off of. There is a bare patch of soil on the ground and I smile as I remember Mom laying out a blanket every summer and us piling on it, laughing and joking and wrestling.

My smile fades as I walk to the water and stare down into it. My face used to be open and happy. Now it is hard and closed off.

_But not when you are with her. _The voice pipes up again. I scowl and turn away. I vaguely realize the voice reminds me of my Mom's. I can't stop my smile. When she was alive, she would always give us the best advise. I hunch over as the pain of loosing them washes over me again.

Staring at the water I remember the time I spent with Amethyst here earlier today. That was the most fun I've had in forever. Probable since the family was murdered in the fire. And the kiss(s) we shared...they were amazing. Like nothing I have ever experienced. I didn't mean to kiss her but when I saw her standing there in her bathing suit and my symbol (The Triskelion) hanging from her ears and neck I just couldn't help myself.

With the spikes and the arrows ear cuff and the wolf necklace and ring. She looks irresistible. She looks hot and I am undeniable attracted to her and curiously so is my wolf. My wolf has never reacted the way he did with Gem. Every time I'm around him he's whining for me to make her mine before it's to late.

With my past I never thought I would be happy again and for a time I was. In New York with Laura I was happy but just not fully. Something about Amethyst makes me want to change. Makes me want to be better.

For her.

"I have to go back. I have to see her again. She makes me happy." Resolute, I start running...only this time, I am running back.

Back to Beacon Hills.

Back to the Alpha.

Back to her, _**my **Gem_.

* * *

Scott's P.O.V.

* * *

Inside the town's lone veterinary clinic, I flips the sign on the door to Closed and then grabs a few packages off the reception desk. I open the door to a storage room and walk in, a second later I back out, hauling a huge bag of kitty litter. Setting it against the wall I takes out a set of keys and unlocks the next door. But just before pulling it open I pauses, my hand gripping the doorknob as I listens to the utterly silent clinic. And then I hear it... RAIN. The pattering of drops on the roof.

I twists the knob and opens the door. I barely have a foot inside the room when the cages filled with cats come alive with activity. The frightened felines suddenly bare their teeth, hissing and clawing frantically at the cage doors. All of them focused on me, their backs arched, struck with absolute terror. Stunned, I staggers out of the room, slamming the door shut.

Retreating into the waiting room, I can still hear the pandemonium coming from inside when a hammering sound spins me around. Standing outside and banging on the glass door with her fist is Allison. Rain-soaked it's nevertheless easy to see that she's crying and in a visible panic.

Quickly unlocking the door, I let her in as she tries to explain through tears what happened. "I didn't see it. I took my eyes off the road for like two seconds to switch songs on my iPod and this dog-it came out of nowhere"

"Okay, it's all right. Do you remember where it happened so I can send out animal control to find it?" I asks trying desperately sooth Allison.

"No. I mean yes, I know where I hit it. But the dog" Allison says babbling frantically.

"Right. Where is it?" I asks calmly used to dealing with upset owners.

"In my car." Allison says calming down.

"Can you take me to him?" I asks and Allison nods and head back out into the rain. Following Allison to her car under the now drizzling rain, I open the back seat door to reveal an injured stray. Hackles raised, the frightened lab mix is clearly in pain. Allison reaches in to pick him up but the dog snaps at her. She flinches back, stepping right into my arms.

"You okay?" I ask and she nods, looking up at me behind her, my hands on her forearms, fingers lightly touching her soft skin.

"He's just frightened." I say.

"That makes two of us." Allison says.

"Let me see if I have better luck." I say letting her go, I step toward the open door, oddly calm.

"Careful." Allison's says but as I connect eyes with the dog, something happens... sounds drops out around me, all except for the dog's nervous. Panting. Then its harsh gasps begin to ease as some sort of primal communication occurs between us.

For the briefest moment, his eyes take on a strangely yellow tint, like that of a wolf. In response, the dog lowers its body submissively, yielding to the obviously dominant animal. With Allison watching in amazement, I gather the dog into my arms and carry him into the vet's office.

Inside, I gently lay the injured animal down on the examining table. Allison stays back, watching me inspect the dog while petting it, doing an expert job of calming it.

"I think his leg is broken. I can splint it now myself, give him a painkiller and then let the doctor take a look in the morning." I say still petting the dog.

Allison steals glances at Scott, looking on with admiration as he works. But Scott doesn't notice, terrified to glance at the beautiful girl. When I finally does look up, I sees she's hugging herself, soaked and obviously freezing.

"I have a t-shirt in my bag." I offer.

"Oh, I don't want to trouble you." Allison says but I'm already reaching into my bag for the shirt. Allison takes it with a smile. When she steps into the hall for privacy, I can't help but notice her reflection in a wall mirror. As she's pulling the wet shirt off, I catch sight of her bare back. Looking away, I notices the dog staring up at me.

"What? I didn't see anything." I whisper and the dog doesn't look convinced. Allison comes back into the room, now wearing my shirt and no longer shivering.

"Thanks for doing this. I feel really stupid." Allison says.

"How come?" I ask curious that a beautiful girl feels stupid.

"I don't know. For freaking out like a total girl." Allison says.

"You are a girl." I say.

"I freaked out like a girly girl. And I'm not a girly girl." Allison says sheepishly.

"What kind of girl are you?" I ask.

"Tougher than that. At least I thought I was." She says ruefully.

" I'd be freaked out too. In fact, I'd probably cry. And not like a man. I'd cry like the girliest girl. It would be pathetic." I says and Allison starts laughing.

"Yeah, right." Allison says still laughing. while I finish wrapping the dog's leg.

"So it looks like he's going to live. And I'm pretty sure he'll even let you pet him if you want." I say and Allison looks doubtful.

"I don't think so." She says.

"Come on. You don't want him to sue. This breed is very litigious." I says and Allison approaches, tentatively reaching out to stroke the dog's neck. Calm now, the dog even licks her hand.

I smile at her and then say "See? He likes you." I keep watching her unable to take my eyes off her.

"What?" Allison says when she notices I'm staring.

"Sorry. You have an eyelash on your cheek." I says making the excuses up when I see that there is actually an eyelash on her cheek.

"Oh. From the crying." Allison says and wipes at her cheek. But the lash is still there. I shakes my head. She tries again. Still there. So I reach with my thumb to brush the lash from her cheek.

"Thanks." Allison says and I nod, hand coming down like I'm not quite sure what to do with it.

"Um... I was wondering-I mean-is it really Family Night on Friday or do you think maybe you'd like to go to that party with me?" I asks holding my breath. Allison throws me a curious look wondering how I knew she said that.

"Family Night was a total lie." Allison says giving me a shy smile.

"So is that a yes? You'll go?" I asks still holding my breath.

"Definitely yes." Allison says and I let out a sigh of relief. We then say goodbye and go our separate ways.

"Tearing down the road on my bike, a huge smile nearly splits my face in half. I'm ecstatic. Jubilant. But not for long... I slow. Smile fading, something has caught my attention. I ease to a stop on the rain-slick road and holds still. Turning my head, I takes a quick whiff of the air. Slowly, I turn around to find dark woods surrounding me on all sides. The road completely empty. Strangely quiet. Then the sound of movement catches his ear. I turn, peering into the woods. Nothing. I start pedaling again, glancing to each side of me as I picks up speed. Then I notice a shadow. Moving through the woods. Keeping pace with me. When I start pedaling faster, that strange loping silhouette moves just as fast. Pedaling harder and harder, I push the bike to its limits, steel chain threatening to come off. The shadow slows, letting me get ahead. Not at all relieved, I keep going, looking back to see and I see something large and fast crossing the road just a few yards behind me, diving into the dark of the woods.

Now on the other side of the road and driving my panic higher and higher, it keeps pace with me once again until it disappears. Breathless I give a last glance back to the woods on both sides and then forward where a truck veers out in front of him. An eighteen wheeler coming from a side road. I hit the brakes, the truck looming before me. My bike crash's against the hood of the cab, it flips up and smacks down on the road, metal scraping pavement as it clatters to a stop.

The truck driver jumps out, glancing around in panic. But there's no body on the ground. So he finally peers up where I stand on top of the truck. Perched right on the cab. Eyes wide, I look down, terrified but also strangely exhilarated.

"What the hell?" I driver exclaims but breathless, I am too stunned to even answer.

When I get home I go to my room and nod off happy in my bed... and I wake up in the woods. I see an animal and run away. I jump over a fence and find myself in someone's swimming-pool. A man who's watering his flowers watches him, confused.

"Morning..." I say and get out of the pool and head for my house


	8. The Party

A/N: Derek/OC and Stiles/ OC  
A/N: Bold Italic is Amethyst's older sister Roxanne is text and phone calls.  
A/N: All outfits, cars, and such are on my profile page  
A/N: Italic is implied sarcasm. Italic is also thoughts.  
A/N:

The Party

* * *

Misty's P.O.V.

* * *

**Bang. Bang. Bang.**

I groan and roll over and shove my head under my pillow. I hope the sound will go away. _I just want to sleep. Why can't I sleep?_ I lament.

"Time to get ready for school!" Roxy shouts. I pull my head out from under my pillow and glare at the door. Roxy is always overly cheerful in the morning and I swear that she does it just to annoy me. I hate mornings.

**BANG!**

"Okay, I'm up!" I push-off the covers and go to my curtains and push them open. Now that I up, I feel extremely happy. Ever since Monday and the make out/swimming/talking with Derek, I haven't seemed to have a problem with my control. Although that might be because we ran into each other several times over the last four days. Today is Friday and I can't help but wonder if we'll run into each other today. I grin with happiness.

I walk over to my computer and turn on the last playlist I was listening to on my Spotify account. Guns for Hands by 21 Pilots comes on and I bob my head as I head into my bathroom to take a shower. It's a quick one though because I'm already running slightly late. When I get out I wrap a towel around my head to dry my hair, and slip on my robe before walking over to my closet. After slipping on my underwear and bra, I slip on a pair of of royal studded shorts over my black and nude tribal printed tights and a sparkly silver tank top.

I quickly brush my hair before letting it fall in waves down my back. I recently temporary dyed it royal blue up at the top and silver down at the tips. Slipping in my silver feather and royal blue rose earrings, I glance over at my clock. Luckily I still have a goof twenty minutes before I have to be at school. I slip on my howling wolf necklace and add my wolf tooth necklace that has a blue triskelion on it that I set out last night and put it around my neck. I go over to my jewelry section and pull out my silver wolf head mask ring and my silver and blue Ravenclaw house ring and slip them on over my black and silver skull chain gloves.

Then I grab my black watch and silver angel wing cuff and slip them on right above my gloves. I grab my Hogwarts bag with my school stuff books already in it, so I add my phone with the "Good Girls are just Bad Girls that haven't been Caught" phone case on it, my headphones, my laptop. my sunglasses, my keys and a couple of snacks for the boys, Roxy and me. I grab my royal blue vest with my silver knife already hidden in side it and slip it on along with my silver heels.

"Come on Roxanne! Time to Go! We don't want to be late!" I shout and wait by the front door. A second later Roxy comes down and I take in her appearance, She went for the superhero style today. Grinning and waggling my eyebrows suggestively I say, "Nice." and she gives me a wide smile as she blushes.

"Ready to go?" I ask and she nods. When we arrive at school I see Boyd sitting in his White and Orange Striped 69' Convertible Camaro and squeal. I hurry and shut off my car, grab my bag and go over to Boyd and knock on his window.

"Can I help you with something?" Boyd asks teasingly when he rolls down his window.

"Oh. My. Gosh! You finished it." I exclaim as I look it over.

"Yup just finished it last night." Boyd says with a smile.

"Did you use the $50 bucks I gave you to get some new nice leather seats?" I ask with a mock-glare.

"Yeah. Here. The seats were only $40 bucks. " Boyd says trying to hand me the extra $10 dollars.

"You keep it." I says pushing the money away while glaring and him. He sigh then takes the money. He knows when to concede to my wishes. If he had kept trying to give me the extra money he would have ended up finding it right back in his wallet at the end of the day. I give his car a nice long look over inside and out then ask, "Can I have your car?"

"No." Boyd says seriously and I pout. Boyd looks at me for a couple of seconds and then says, "If you're lucky I _**might**_ let you drive it." I grin happily.

Roxy finally having manged to get out of the car and weave through the throng of teenagers comes up behind me and says, "Nice car Boyd. "

"Thanks." Boyd says as he gets out of the car. He wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me so I am resting snug against his side. I smile up at him happily and he pulls me towards the front doors. Because of the slightly intimate way we treat each other, people have mistaken us for a couple. Despite how handsome Boyd is he really isn't my type. I can't help but thing of two different men in my life that are my type. One of them, who isn't around and the other who seems to be everywhere. "Come on." He says and we head into school.

"Okay, listen up everybody." Mr. Harris says coming into the room and I quickly slip my phone onto my lap. Mr. Harris is know for not tolerating things like passing notes and talking/texting on your phone in his class. He will not hesitate to give you a detention slip. So basically, he sucks. Big time.

~~Time Skip~~

Walking out of my last class for the day, I sigh happily. School is brutally and the homework is unbelievably hard, luckily I have Stiles to help me out. Shoving my bag into my locker I turn and head over to Scott and Stiles lockers. I freeze when I hear Jackson's voice.

"Alright, little man, what about you tell me where you find your juice?" Jackson snarls angrily.

"What?" Scott asks confused. I risk a peek around the corner and see that Jackson has Scott slammed up against his locker. I clench my fists in anger.

"Where are you getting you juice?" Jackson asks getting angrier.

"My mom is always the one who's shopping..." Scott say still confused. I face palm and snicker.

"Now listen, McCall, you're gonna tell me what it is and who you buy it from because there's no way you can suddenly go on the fields and kick our ass like that without a chemical boost." Jackson says seriously.

"Oh, you mean steroids! Are you on steroids?" He asks.

"What the hell is going on with you McCall?" Jackson says while slamming Scott up against the lockers.

"What's going on with me? You really want to know? Well, so would I! Because I can see, hear and smell things that I shouldn't be able to see, hear and smell! I do things that shouldn't be possible, I sleep walking three miles in the middle of the woods and I'm pretty much convinced that I'm totally out of my freaking mind!" Scott yells at him and I wince.

"You think you're funny? Don't you, McCall? I know you're hiding something. I'm gonna find out what it is. I don't care how long it takes." Jackson says then starts to walk away. Jackass slams Scott into his locker once more and I see red. He's walking away when I come around the corner.

"Hey Jackass!" I shout and slip out my hidden knife.

"What do you want los-" Jackson starts to say when he turns around and sees my knife.

"Scared?" I ask giving the knife a twirl.

"Of what? You and that knife. Nope!" Jackson says bravely.

"Oh, the knifes just for show. I'm not going to use the knife. I'm just going to beat you up the old-fashioned way." I say with a menacing smirk.

"Yeah right." Jackson scoffs.

"I was hoping you would say that." I say smiling menacing.

"Pleas-" Jackson starts to say when suddenly I am right in front of him kneeing him in the balls. Jackson make a strangled noise that sound like a cross between a groan and a squeak. I turn around as if I am going to walk away as Jackson gets up but then I quickly turn around grab him around the back of his neck and slam my knee in his crotch again. His face goes white and he makes the strangling noise again. I am still holding on to him and I am the only thing keeping him on his feet.

"You **_ever _**threaten one of _**my **_boys or girls for that matter, I _**will **_hurt you. _**Bad**_. Now these boys and girls include Scott, Stiles, Roxy, Boyd, Allison, and Isaac. _**Is. That. **_**Clear?!**" My voice hard and he nods frantically. "Good." I say and let him go. He hurries away.

"You okay?" I ask turning to Scott. He looks at me with a little bit of confusion, shock, and awe.

"Fine. Aren't you worried he'll tell someone you have a knife?" Scott asks and I shake my head.

"No, come on. You don't want to miss practice, do you? Impressing Allison and all?" I tease and he blushes. I snuggle into his side as we make our way to the lacrosse field. I see Jackson limping onto the field and smirk. I then spot Sty and pull Scott over to him.

"Scott, wait up! You gotta' hear this." Scott glances back at the field for a second.

"I'm playing the first elimination, Stiles. Can't it wait?" Scott says nervously.

"Just hold on, okay!" Stiles snaps. "I overheard my Dad on the phone. The fiber analysis report came back from LA and they found animal hairs on the body from the woods." Sty says and I perk up.

"Stiles, I have to go." Scott says glancing back at the field.

"You're not going to believe what the animal was-" But with his helmet on, Scott disappears in the crowd of other players rushing the field, leaving Stiles to say the next words to me and himself. "It was a wolf." I gasp in shock.

_**Fuck my life!**_

"You're joking?" I tug on Stiles arm. "Please tell me you are kidding." He looks at me sadly.

"I wish I was." he says then walks on to the field.

"All right, gather round..." I look up and see Scott scanning the bleachers. He spots Allison next to Lydia. She gives him a quick wave and a smile. He holds up a hand to wave back. The coach asks him a question, and even from here I can see his blush. While the coach is coaching I climb up the stands and sit by Roxy, Allison and Lydia. Before I can say anything, the whistle blows and the game begins. The pace is fast and brutal. When the ball gets passed to Scott, Jackson comes right after him. Lacrosse sticks smacking down on his gloves, Scott tumbles forward and slams to the ground, kicking up dirt.

The whistle stops the play. Jackson stands over Scott, glowering down at him as he picks the ball up with a gloved hand. I clench my teeth in anger at Jackson. Scott pushes himself up off the ground and Coach gives the whistle a sharp blow, starting the next play. Scott and Jackson find themselves staring across from each other at the draw, crouched down with their sticks waiting for the Assistant Coach to drop the ball.

At the whistle, Scott moves with shocking speed, grabbing the ball right out from under Jackson. Scott charges the length of the field. Defense lashes out with their sticks, but he parries expertly. Jackson catches up and makes a furious stab at stealing the ball. Then with Defense converging on him, Scott twists his lacrosse stick around, keeping the ball safely in the pocket while he _**FLIPS FORWARD**_, leaping over the heads of the Defensive Players. Feet landing on the turf, he whirls around, tossing the ball in and over the shoulder shot past the goalie...into the net.

The crowd in the bleachers roars with cheering. Roxy and I shout and do a mini dance in celebration. I look up and see Allison on her feet along with everyone else. Everyone except Stiles. I look at him and he gives me a worried look. My attention is brought back to the field when the coach shouts to Scott.

"McCall, get over here!" Scott trots over to the Coach, all eyes on him. I hold my breath and clasp my hands together. "What in the name of God was that? This is a lacrosse field. Are you trying out for the gymnastics team?" I grind my teeth at the coach as the whole stand holds it's breath.

"No, Coach." Scott says.

"Then what the hell was that?" I grit my teeth and fight the urge to yell out something insulting to Coach Finstock. Scott lowers his head. "I don't know. I was just trying to make the shot."

"Well, you made the shot. And guess what? You're starting' buddy. You just made starting lineup." I leap in happiness.

"GO SCOTT!" I clutch Roxy and Allison in a huge hug. Cheers erupt all around us. As team members slap him on the back and knock his helmet with their gloves, a deliriously happy Scott doesn't even notice Jackson's furious stare. Nor Stiles watching with a very worried look. But I see both. Grabbing Roxy and Allison's hands I drag them down to congratulate Scott.

"Scotty. You were amazing! You killed it." Roxy and I chorus. Elated Scott grins before noticing Allison is standing behind us.

"You were awesome." She says shyly, looking down. The sound of a horn honking as her waving and sprinting across the field, leaving an grinning Scott staring after her. I nudge him and give him a suggestive wiggle of my eyebrows. He groans but grins, heading to the locker room.

"I'm going home with Stiles." Roxy says when I gesture for her to hurry up as I head to my car.

"Oh really?" I can't help but drawl teasingly. She lightly punches me in the arm before heading over to Stiles who is coming out of the locker room. I watch as they hook arms and head to his jeep smiling and laughing the whole way. I hop into my car and speed to my house.

I pull up to my house and slam the car door shut. I grab my keys and unlock the front door with a sigh. Dropping my bag, I turn to the right and head to the backyard. Once outside I breath in deeply. I start to lope to the treeline.

"Hey Lil Red." Dad calls out from the pool. I switch directions and head over to him.

"Hey dad." I say as I sit down by the pool.

"What's up?" he asks swimming towards me.

"Not much. Boyd finished his car. It was gorgeous. He got it painted a bright white with two orange stripes down the middle. Now I normally don't like orange but it looked amazing. " I gush and he gazes at me with fond amusement.

"You asked him if you could have it, didn't you?" Dad asks with a knowing smile.

"No." I say innocently. "I would never do that."

"_**Right**_. Just like you would _**never**_ let Stiles _**convince**_ (Not that you need much convincing) you two joy-ride in your _**brand new car**_. And get _**arrested**_ for it. " Dad scoffs.

"I don't know what your talking about." I say but the huge smile on my face betrays me. "I'm going to go take a nap. Full moon and all. Might be out late running." I says and he nods understandingly. Heading into the house, I trudge up the stairs and collapse in my bed. I'm out like a light before my head even hits the pillow.

* * *

Roxanne's P.O.V.

* * *

I lay on Stiles bed, flipping through a Wolverine comic. I glance up at Stiles his fingers are clicking furiously over the keyboard. Eyes locked onto his computer screen, Stiles bounces from one web page to the next. Words and images pop up on the screen, flashing across his face. I get up and stand behind him and look at the screen.

Werewolves, Wolfsbane, Silver Bullets, Lycan, Aconite, drawings of werewolves in different forms, one mostly human, another a massive fur-covered creature and yet another appearing as a normal wolf. Image after image, page after page.

Through the window outside I can see a full moon is beginning to rise. As it starts getting darker in Stiles's room he gets more panicked. I see a sheet of paper come out of his printer, it is a detailed wood carving of a medieval hunter standing over the body of a werewolf, aiming a crossbow at the creature. Stiles pulls the page out, and we stare at it with a look of escalating fear when someone knocks on the door. I jump, startled and Stiles practically leaps out of his chair. He takes a moment to close his laptop before getting up.

He rushes to the door, unlocking it to find Scott standing out in the hall. Without saying hello, Stiles pulls Scott into the room. "Get in. You have to see this. We've been reading. Websites, books, all this information." He says and I snort. More like _**he's**_ been reading. As Scott takes off his jacket, Stiles starts grabbing printouts from his desk, pulling his computer screen around, dozens of open web pages on it.

Amused Scott asks, "How much Adderral have you had today?" Stiles looks at him with an incredulous look on his face.

"A lot. Doesn't matter. Just listen."

"Is this about the body? Did they find who did it?" Scott asks, tossing his bag on the floor and sitting on the bed.

"No, they're still questioning people. Even Derek Hale-" I look up at him.

"The guy from the woods-" I say.

"Yeah, but that's not it." he says.

"What then?" Scott asks.

"Remember the joke the other day? Not a joke anymore." Scott just looks clueless, so I decide to help him remember. I let out a howl. Scott makes a face at me and shoves me off. I fall on the bed, laughing.

"The wolf. The bite in the woods. We started doing all this reading and- Do you even know why a wolf howls?" Stiles continues. Scott just looks at him.

"Should I?" he asks confused.

"It's a signal. When a wolf is alone it howls to signal its location to the rest of the pack. So if you heard it howling that mean there are others. Maybe a whole pack of them." Sty rants.

'"A pack of wolves?" I roll my eyes and thump the back of Scott's head.

"No. Werewolves."I say in a duh.

"You're seriously wasting my time with this? You know, I'm picking Allison up in an hour." Scott says annoyed.

"I saw you on the field, Scott. What you did wasn't just amazing. It was impossible." Scott moves to leave. He doesn't look Stiles in the eyes as he replies.

"So I made a good shot." Stiles puts out a hand to stop him from leaving.

"No, you made an incredible shot. The way you moved-the speed, your reflexes-people can't suddenly do that overnight. And then there's the hearing, the senses, and don't think I haven't noticed you don't need your inhaler anymore. You haven't used it since that night." Stiles says.

"Okay! Dude, I can't think about this now. We'll talk tomorrow, okay?" Scott say getting up to leave.

"Tomorrow? Don't you get it? The full moon is tonight." Scott gets frustrated.

"What are you trying to do? I just made starting lineup. I have a date with a girl I can't believe actually wants to go out with me. Everything in my life is somehow perfect. Why are you trying to ruin it?" Scott asks.

"I'm trying to help." Stiles says, hurt.

"With the full moon it's going to be too hard to resist and there's no going back. You're cursed, Scott. And it's not only that the moon causes you to change, it's also just so happens when your bloodlust will be at its peak."

"Bloodlust?" Stiles looks at Scott gravely. "It's your urge to kill." Scott sucks in a deep breath.

"I'm already starting to have an urge to kill, Stiles." I giggle and plop on Stiles bed. He shoots be a pleading yet wounded look.

"You need to hear this. The change can be caused by anger or anything that raises your pulse. And I've never seen anyone raise your pulse like Allison does. You have to cancel your date. You have to call her." Stiles says. He gets up and grabs Scott's jacket, pulling the cell phone out.

"What are you doing? Give me that." Stiles clicks through the phone.

"I'm just finding her number-" Sty says,

"Give it to me." Stiles looks up to see Scott's eyes flash gold for a brief second. His voice low and guttural, he yanks the phone out of Stiles's hand and shoves him against the wall. Pulling back before striking him, Scott instead lashes out at the desk chair sending it flying across the room, tossed like it weighed nothing. Then, shaking with anger, he gazes up.

"I didn't mean to do that." He starts to help Stiles up, but he flinches back. Scott looks hurt as I walk around him to Stiles.

"I think you should leave." I say protectively wrapping an arm around Stiles's waist. Scott looks from the chair to Stiles to me. He looks dumbfounded and horrified all at once. Guilt is written clearly on his face along with hurt when he tries to step closer to Stiles and he flinches while I step in front of Stiles protectively.

"I'm sorry. Really, I didn't mean it. I have to go. I have to get ready for the party. I'm sorry." Grabbing his jacket, Scott hurries out. Still shaken, Stiles gradually stands. He slowly picks up the desk chair, putting it back. But then he pauses. With a shaky hand, he turns the chair around to reveal...claw marks. The chair's fabric slashed to ribbons.

I suck in a deep breath and meet Stiles horrified eyes...I just know my eyes mirror his. "What are we going to do, Sty?" I ask laying my head on his shoulder. He wraps his arms around me and hugs me close.

"We are going to help him. Between the three of us, we can make sure he doesn't go too far." I nod my head and pull away.

"Okay. He is going to the party, so we have to go to keep an eye on him." Stiles nods in agreement. I sigh and grab my jacket. "Later, Stiles." I head out the door, and bump into Papa Stilinski.

"Hey, Roxanne. Where you headed to?" I smile at him and give him an one armed side hug.

"I am going home to change for Lydia's party." I say.

"Stiles, Scott and Amethyst going with you?" He asks with one eyebrow raised and I nod.

"Don't worry Mr. Stilinski, I'll make sure they don't drink too much." I say. He cracks a smile and heads past me. "You do that." I hop into my car and speed to my house. I pull up to my house and slam the door shut. I grab my keys and unlock the door. I turn to the right and head to the kitchen. I grab a banana then I race up stairs to my sister bedroom and knock.

"Yeah?" Amethyst croaks. She sounds like she just woke up, which she might of.

"You want help me picking out an outfit?" I asks hopefully.

"Why? What your wearing is perfect." She says yawning and stretching.

"Really?" I asks shooting a skeptical look down at my outfit.

"Yeah...just add some hints of Batman, so when he asks you can say he's the Batman to your Wonder Woman." She says and I nod, seeing the sense in what she's saying.

"Girls please come down." Mom shouts. Racing each other down the stairs I shove Amethyst before turning to mom. She looks over at us stern yet amused at our antics.

"I just wanted to lay down the rules. 1. Call if your going to spend the night. 2. Don't drink to much. 3. Don't get into any trouble. 4. Be back my midnight if you are coming home." She says sternly and we nod before racing out the door.

* * *

Third Person P.O.V.

* * *

In the backyard of a dimly lit house, Scott and Allison stand awkwardly among a crowd of a drunk and high teenagers. Scott peers down at the table with the booze.

"So what do you drink?" Scott says awkwardly.

"Um... I don't know." Allison says.

"Me either, actually. Maybe we should try beer? Wait here, I'll hit the keg." Scott says.

"Perfect." Allison says nodding.

Near a blazing fire pit, Scott fills up two cups at the crowded keg when a sound catches his attention. A dog is barking. A huge Rottweiler in the yard next door just beyond a chain link fence. And it's barking at Derek. He stands behind the fire pit, staring straight at Scott. But then he shoots a look at the Rottweiler. The dog stops barking instantly. Eyes locked on the animal, Derek gives an almost imperceptible nod. Tail between its legs, the Rottweiler submissively lowers to a sitting position. Satisfied, Derek turns back to Scott who grips the two overflowing cups in his hands. And for the briefest second, Derek's eyes flash blue.

"Dude, you done?" A random party goer asks.

A stunned Scott hands off the keg tap to the Party-Goer. When he looks back to the fire pit, Derek is gone. Scott turns, glancing to the other teens in the yard, to the chain link fence and then up to- the roof where a shadowy figure seems to disappear just past the chimney. Scott steps back, trying to see if he actually did just witness Derek leaping twenty feet off the ground. But there's nothing there.

Handing a cup to Allison, Scott keeps throwing nervous glances back at the outside porch of the house. He takes a gulp of the beer and then coughs, nearly spitting it out.

"That tastes terrible." Scott says making a face. Allison laughs at him, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Now I see what they mean about an acquired taste." Scott says.

"I've actually never been drunk. I usually go to these parties and just stand there with a Diet Coke." Allison says.

"Stiles and I got drunk on Tequila one night. The next morning I felt like I had a flamethrower pointed at my forehead." Scott says grimacing at the last part.

"Okay, since neither of us is any good at drinking, how are you at dancing?" Allison asks with a hopeful look on her face.

"Much better. Infinitely better." Scott says.

Under the driving pulse of techno, Scott takes her hand, pulling her into the crowd of dancing teenagers. Then as they begin moving, as Allison starts to smile back at him, the usually timid Scott begins to let go. His hands reach around her waist with the other teens pushing them closer. Bodies pressed against each other, her cheek brushes lightly against his.

Then through the crowd, Scott notices Lydia dancing with Jackson, grinding close to him, her fingers wrapped around the back of his neck. She presses her lips to Jackson's locking him in a passionate kiss. As he eagerly kisses her back, sliding his hands down past her waist, Lydia opens her eyes. And looks right at Scott as she kisses Jackson. Unused to the attention of one beautiful girl, much less two, Scott finds himself dumbstruck until the bodies of the dancing teens push together to leave him alone with Allison again.

* * *

Misty's P.O.V.

* * *

We pull up 15 minutes later to a house that has music blaring and tons of car parked out front. We make a way into the backyard were I immediately spot Stiles over by the DJ. I walk up behind him and put my hands over his eyes and shout "Guess Who?"

"Storm!" He teasingly shouts.

"Sorry to disappoint." I say giving him a light smack on the back of his head.

"You look amazing. Love the Wonder Woman!" Stiles shout and Roxy blushes. I mock glare at him and he hurries and says, "You look good too."

"Why thank you. Where's Scooby? " I shout and he points to Scott dancing with Allison. I smile at them and then drag Stiles and Roxanne over to the spiked punch and pour a big glass.

"You know that's spiked right?" Sty asks.

"Of course. Why else would I be drinking it?" I asks and both Sty and Roxy roll their eyes. Roxy grabs Stiles and tries to drag him out on the dance floor but he doesn't budge. I look over at Scott and see he's still dancing.

"He's **FINE**. Now go have fun." I say pushing him towards Roxy.

I walk over to the fire pit, cup in hand. I spend the next few minute drinking and laughing at what Stiles would like to call dancing. Then I glance over at Scott.

I watch as Scott peers into her eyes, for a second it almost looks as though they're about to kiss. His fingers clench back, veins at the surface of his hands as he presses against the fabric of Allison's shirt. His upper lip pulls up momentarily to reveal a sharpened incisor and I gasps.

"What?" Roxy asks concerned as she dances by.

"Nothing." I says and she dances away unconvinced. I then go back to watching Scott. Lights glaring in his eyes, Scott takes a hard swallow as his breathing tightens, sweat beading his temples. He steps back and pulling away. I make a quick second decision to listen in.

"Sorry. I have to... I have to use the bathroom." Scott says panicky.

"Are you okay?" Allison asks but he hurries past her and into the house. I am waiting for Scott to reappear when Harley walks up to Stiles near the fire-pit outside.

"Hey, I just saw Scott leave. I think he had too much to drink." She says.

"What? What do you mean?" Sty asks but before she can answer, a panicked party- goer charges in from the back door. "Cops are here!" He shouts and suddenly everyone is moving, darting for an escape. I grab Roxy and Stiles as they are rushing by and pull them towards me.

"Call mom and tell her we and spending the night at Stiles's then take my car and clear slash stall Papa Stilinski!" I shout handing her my keys. She nods and then walks away to call mom.

I turn to Stiles and shout "Call you dad and tell him you are going to drive Scott home." He nods and walks away to do that.

"Now what?" He asks when he is done as we are heading to his car.

"Now we go to his house." I say as we are getting in and he nods.

"Wait!" I shout and he slams on the brakes.

"What?" He says.

"What about Allison? We can't leave her here." I says and start to get out.

"She's fine. I saw her get a ride with Derek." Stiles shout. I nod, get back in, and he starts driving to Scott's house.

* * *

Scott's P.O.V.

* * *

I stumbles into my room, slamming the door shut. But as I am turning the lock, another wave of pain wracks my body. I fall back, hitting my dresser and I catch my reflection in the mirror above where- two glowing, yellow eyes stare back at me.

Crouched on the floor, breathing hard and with sweat streaming down my forehead, I squeezes my eyes shut trying to push back the animal inside when someone pounds on the door.

"Go away!" I shout.

"Scott, it's me." Stiles says panicky. Hearing the panic in my friend's voice, I pull myself up. I unlocks the door but only allows it to open an inch.

"Let me in, Scott I can help-" Stiles says trying to shove his way in.

"No." I say eyes still burning yellow, I stay hidden behind the door but Stiles keeps pushing and shoving trying to get in.

"Stop it Stiles!" Amethyst shouts pulling him back out the door. "Gives him some space." She says calmly.

"Thanks Ace." I says using her childhood nickname that I gave her.

"No problem." She replies.

"Listen, you have to find Allison. Take her home-" I start to say but Stiles interrupts me.

"She's fine. I saw her get a ride. She's totally fine." He says and I breath a sign of relief.

"Stiles, I think I know who it is." I says calming down a little.

"Just let me in and we can talk." He says but I keep the door firmly cracked.

"It's Derek. Derek Hale's the werewolf. He's the one who bit me. He's the one who killed the girl in the woods." I say. There's nothing but shocked silence from the other side of the door. Until-

"Scott... Derek's the one who drove Allison from the party." Stiles says.

Bedroom window thrown open, I launch myself out from the second story fifteen feet up. When my feet hit the pavement, my crouched figure slowly draws up to reveal I am no longer struggling against the transformation. I have given into it.

Not the hulking beast of most werewolf horror films, this is a leaner, more human monster. Both powerfully muscular and strangely seductive with gleaming yellow eyes, incisors reformed into fangs, ears tapered to points over thickened, wilder hair and fingernails grown to razor sharp claws. The sixteen year-old boy is gone. I am now a werewolf, charging down the driveway and into the darkness in search of Allison and the danger she faces.

* * *

I just wanted to thank all of my awesome readers and to say I'm sorry that it took so long for me to finish this chapter. To make it up to my readers I am going to do another Derek P.O.V. in the next chapter.


	9. Werewolves & Hunters

A/N: Derek/OC and Stiles/ OC  
A/N: Bold Italic is Amethyst's older sister Roxanne is text and phone calls.  
A/N: All outfits, cars, and such are on my profile page  
A/N: Italic is implied sarcasm. Italic is also thoughts.  
A/N:

Werewolves &amp; Hunters

* * *

Misty's P.O.V.

* * *

Tilting my head, I focus all my attention on Scott's room. Everything else falls away as I focus every once in my body on Scott. Hearing him scramble out of his bedroom window and drop on the pavement below, has me silently swearing. I know that he has given into his wolf. I turn to Stiles and slap his arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" He asks rubbing his arm.

"If someone tells you they suspect some else of murder you **do not,** I repeat** DO NOT **tell them that the person they like got a ride with the person that they suspect. I mean come on. Now **I** have to go after him." I says and Stiles gives me a rueful look.

"Sorry?" He says. Exasperated I mull over what I'm going to do. I need Stiles out of the way so he doesn't get hurt. If I had my way he wouldn't know a thing about the supernatural world. I'll probably need Roxy to keep him away. Stiles is know for doing exactly what he's told not to do.

"Whatever, It's fine. I need you to go home. You-" I start to say but he interrupts me.

"Hell no! Scott is my brother in all but blood and I want to be there for him. I don't care if he is half wolf or whatever." Stiles says. He stands tall, slightly towering over me. There is determination in his gaze and I feel a flash of pride. I always knew Stiles had the spirit of a warrior in him and it's coming out.

"I can't let you get hurt. You're human and he's a wolf. He has claws and fangs. He would never be able to forgive himself if he hurt you. **_I_** would never be able to forgive myself if I let you go after him and he hurt you...or worse kills you. I need you safe. We need safe." Tears well up in my eyes and he slumps. Running a hand through his hair as thinks and I watch anxious await his decision. I see realization light up and his eyes and my guts drops.

"Wait a minute. You said I couldn't go because I was human so why can you go?" He ask and I can see the silent unspoken question on the tip of his tongue, "You are human, right?" I know that he hesitant to ask because he's probably afraid of the answer.

"Because my dads a cop and he's trained both Roxy and me for practically our whole lives. And-"

"My dads a cop and I've been trained somewhat." He says interrupting me. I raise my eyebrows at him and he quickly makes a carry on gestures at me.

"As I was saying. Not only have we been trained but he's also taken us hunting and I know how to track animals or Scott in this case." His shoulders slump as he realizes how much sense my words make. He knows I'm right even if he doesn't want it to be true. I can also tell he still suspicion of me being human or not. I know I'm going to have to tell him and Scott soon, _**but...**_not tonight.

"Will you be okay?" He asks. My heart glows at the thought of Stiles being worried for my safety even if there's nothing for him to be worried about.

"Yeah. Can you and Roxy cover for me?" I ask and he nods as we make our way down the stairs. I really glad that Mama McCall had a shift tonight or else this would have been pretty hard to explain. "Oh, one more thing. Tell Roxy what happened but **do not **let her come after me. If you need to, just tell her that she needs to stay with you to protect you and that I got this. " I say seriously and he nods.

"How do you know that'll work. What if she doesn't listen to me?" He asks and I snort.

"It'll work. Believe me, my sister would travel to hell and back is you asked her to. She'll listen to you." He nods and I can't help but add, "When are you finally gonna man up, grow some balls and tell her you like her or at least ask her out on a date?" He looks around frantically as if she was here and could have some how heard. He glares at me before flipping me the bird and stalking over to his car. Getting in my slams the door and I can't help but make one more quip.

"Don't try anything with my sister!" I yell with a smirk. He glares at me but I can see the blush that extends from his face all the way down his neck.

"Whatever!" He shouts and drives away. Grinning I turn around before become serious. A shudder runs down my body and my skin ripples, you can clearly see the bones rearranging under my skin. Another shudder runs down the length up my body and then fur bursts out all over my body and I fall down landing on paws. This time was much quicker than the last. Shaking my fur I raise my head and suck in air. I'm search the air for Scott's scent.

As soon as I find it I take off. I'm pushing myself to be faster than I ever have been before. My strides lengthen and everything around me blurs. I wind whips through my fur and despite the dire situation I can't feel my enjoy myself. Following Scott's scent I find him standing by a car parked at the entrance to the Beacon Hill Preserve. I watch warily as he sniffs the air and then continues into the woods. I know Scott would never hurt me but I also know that Scott's not the one in control right now. I follow him silently at a safe distance, constantly slipping in and out of the trees. I watch as Scott sees Allison's jacket on a tree. I hear a noise and by low growl and whipping of his head around to face the direction of the noise so did Scott.

"Where is she?" Scott asks in a strange voice. I have to fight the urge to whine, as Scott sounds so different from the one I know and love.

"She's safe... from you." Derek say, his voice bouncing around in the dark. Looking around I spot Derek several paces in front of Scott and to his right. I can tell that Scott had spotted Derek with his enhanced werewolf vision when his body tenses and he prowls forward. They start to fight, and my instinct don't know what to do. One half of me his telling my to protect my brother slash packmate and the other is telling me to protect Derek, my...mate. Whatever that means. Before I can decide Derek pins Scott against a tree. I decide to let this play out before I intervene.

"What did you do with her?" Scott asks. Then, hearing something only he can hear, Derek shushes Scott. Cocking my ear, I listen as the trees warn me of the approach of hostile hunters. Growling lowly, I start to slowly and silently back up.

"Shh... Quiet. Too late, they're already here. Run!" Derek yells looking worried and takes off running. I instinctively turn to follow him but stop when I see Scott is not following. He seems to make up his mind to follow but by then it's to late. The hunters have arrived. He begins to run but an arrow-borne flare strikes a nearby tree blinding him. A second arrow pierces his right forearm pinning him to a tree. With my enhanced vision, I see three figures several feet away aiming crossbows at him.

One by one the figures step from the shadows and into the moonlight. I can't tell which families they're from. The last figure steps out into the moonlight and I am shocked to see he resembles my dad. Freezing, I'm not sure what to do. Only his scent lets me know that he's in fact not my dad.

"Take him." I hear the man say calmly and I shake off my shock and start running. Derek then attacks, throwing two of the hunters through the air and breaking the arrow pinning Scott's arm. They running from the hunter with me right on their heels. Once they reach a safe distance they stop. Scott collapses against a tree and resumes his fully human form. _Enough of this,_ I think. _Time to change back._ Once more a shudder runs up and down my body and you can clearly see the bones rearranging under my skin. Another shudder runs down the length up my body and then I'm kneeling on the ground in human form again.

"Who were they?" Scott asks and I briefly wonder if Derek's would tell him the truth and if so, would he going to downplay the danger. I decide not to wait around to find out.

"Hunters." I say making my presence know from behind Derek. He growls and shifts, his eyes flashing and electrifying blue and his canines razor sharp. Whirl around he spots me behind him to his left. I am partial hidden in the shadows.

"Who are you and why couldn't I smell or hear you?" He demands, his whole body tense and ready for a fight. I feel a flash of hurt but dismiss it quickly. I guess our makeout session wasn't that memorable in his eyes.

"I'm Gem. Don't you remember me?" I ask with a pout as I step out into the moonlight. His eyes widen briefly before narrowing. I feel a flash of pride for surprising him before that turns to anger as he growls at me and slams me up against the nearest tree.

"Are you a hunter?" He asks tightening his grip on my throat. I very grateful for shifter healing at this moment. My dad would freak if he saw the hand print marks in the morning. Luckily, (For Derek) he won't. I smirk angrily and slam my knee into his balls and then flip us, so he is now the one pined against the tree.

"Now I'm not gonna hurt you, unless you try that again." I say in a deadly tone, like ice over steel. Deadly no matter how you present it. His eyes widened and flash with new found respect for me. Pushing down the joy that makes me feel, I let go of him and step away. "Now don't you think If I was a hunter you two would be alive right now?" I asks with a smug smirk and a duh tone.

"Misty, what are you doing here?" Scott asks, now that Derek and I are finished.

"Tracked and followed you. Had to make sure you were safe. You really didn't think I'd let you come out here all by yourself, even with the fangs and claws, did you?" I asks, the love I have for Scott clearly coming through my voice and shining in my eyes. I grab him and he stands patiently as I inspect the arrow hole. After determining that he's okay I pull him into a hug and subtlety scent mark him. I hear a low growl for Derek and grin when I realize he's _**jealous**_ of Scott.

"Hunters?" Scott asks questioningly going back to my answer for his previous question, leaning into me for comfort. I smile as his wolf already instinctively knows that I'm a packmate. I let my finger trace the curve in the side of his neck. It's the best place for scent marking.

"Yeah. Hunters. They're coming after our kind for centuries." Derek says straightening up his jacket.

"Us? You mean you! You did this to me!" Scott cries and I roll my eyes at his drama. _He really is a drama king.'_I think as I lean up against a tree. Scott automatically follows me back. _Besides Derek has blue eyes instead of red. Only an Alpha's eyes are red and only an Alpha can bite and change a human. _

"Is it really so bad, Scott? That you can see better, hear more clearly, move faster than any human could ever hope? You've been given what the most human would kill for. The bite is a gift." Derek says trying to convince Scott it's not so bad.

"I don't want it." Scott says stubbornly.

"You will. And you're gonna need me if you want to learn how to control it." Pausing he leans forward his resting flat against the tree and in between Scott's head and my thigh. "So you and me, Scott, we're brothers now." Derek says and pushes himself up so he's standing. His eyes rake over my body and I can't help but shiver. The darkening of his eyes says he saw it. Flashing me one last smirk he turns and walks away deeper into the woods.

_Fuck! _I think with a groan. I drop my dead back only to wince as it connects with rough, hard bark. Looking down at Scott I note with worry that he has this dazed look in his eyes. He gets up mechanically and blindly walks forward.

"Scott...SCOTT!" I shout and he seems to snap back to himself.

"What?"

"Are you okay?" I ask, noting the still blank look in his eyes. He seems to stare of in to the distance for a while before shrugging his shoulders.

"I really have no idea." He says, looking so helpless that I just want to hug him. Intertwining my arm in his, we walk through the woods in silence. Eventually we find the road and head in the general direction of town. The sun slowly comes up behind us and I groan. _Looks like no sleep for me. _I think tiredly with a yawn.

"Sorry, you had to come after me." Scott says, so low that if I didn't have supernatural hearing I wouldn't have heard it.

"It's fine, really. " He opens his mouth to interrupt looking doubtful but I don't let him speak. "Scott..you are my brother. It doesn't matter to me that we don't share the same blood. As Bobby says "Family don't end in blood." We both share a laugh at that, "Seriously though, I choose to come out after you. You didn't force me. I would do anything for you guys. You're all my best friends slash adopted siblings. I love you, Scott. I would do anything...hurt anybody to help you." I say fiercely, my every word conveying how much I mean every word. He hugs me, tears in his eyes.

"Thanks." He whispers in a chocked voice. I hum in agreement just as the rumble of Stiles's jeep comes up from behind us. Frowning I wonder how exactly Stile got away from Roxy. I only left him with her because I knew she would keep him safe. Knowing Stiles though, he probably exhausted her and then waited for her to fall asleep before sneaking out. Stopping we turn and wait for him to catch up to us and stop the car. Pulling up, Stiles look over the two of us worried.

"Did you two have a midnight romp in the woods?" He jokes as we climb in. Startled I look down at myself. I am covered in leaves and dirt. My hair is disheveled and generally I look like a mess.

"Don't look at me." I joke, wrapping myself in a semi-clean blanket that he has in the backseat. As he's driving along, Stiles keeps sneaking peeks at Scott who is once again looking dazed.

"You know what just worries me the most?" Scott suddenly asks and I roll my eyes. I swear if he says Allison I might jump over the seat and strangle him. Not that I don't love that Scott has a crush but right now there are bigger things to worry about. Mainly that he's a freakin werewolf.

"If you say Allison I'm going to punch you in the head." Stiles says and I can't help but says, "Here, here."

"She probably hates me now." He moans.

"I doubt that. Though you might want to come up with a pretty amazing apology." He says and Scott groans.

"Scott, I saw the way she was looking at you. She'll give you another chance. Promise." I say understanding that he's most likely latching on to the most normal thing he can think of. He smile at me although I can still see some doubt on his face.

"Or you know. You could tell her the truth and revel in the fact that your a _freakin_ werewolf." Stiles say and I slap the back of his head and mutter, "Not helping." as Scott looks at him alarmed. "Okay bad idea." He says rubbing the back of his head and shrugging his shoulders. "Hey we'll get through this. Come on! If I have to I'll chain you up myself on full moon night and feed you live mice...I had a boa once. I could do it."

Smiling I wrap my arms around the both of them. "What he said. Minus the mice." I say and they laugh. It warms my heart two hear the two of them laughing. My wolf recognizes them as packmates and it tears me up to see them sad or hurt. At the thought of them getting hurt my mind turns to Derek. _I need to see him._ I think determinedly.

"So who's house?" Stiles asks glancing at me through the mirror.

"Mine." I answer resolutely. Nothing is going to stop me from seeing Derek. Nodding Stiles turns yet I can see the suspicion clouding his eyes. I really hope that he lets this go because I know what he's like when he thinks someone is hiding a secret. He digs and digs till he finds the secret out. It's funny thought that for being such a good detective he still hasn't figured out that Roxanne has a _major_ crush on him.


End file.
